Devilish Grin
by City Lights Burn
Summary: Mikado looks for Kida to return his cell he forgot at the Russian Sushi Restaurant but he finds the blonde with Izaya Orihara. "What's wrong Kida? You look troubled." Orihara put his arm around Kida's shoulder."You can tell me" He whispered in his ear.
1. Chapter 1

Mikado's POV

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow Mikado!" Kida waved to his friend as he strolled away into the city.

"Yeah! I'll see you!" Mikado yelled after him as he turned to the opposite direction. Kida was such a good friend. Tonight he treated them both at the Russian Sushi restaurant.

"Oi! Mikado!" Mikado turned around and saw Simon walking towards him.

"Oh Simon! What's up?"

"One of you two left your phone on the table. Thought I'd give it to you while you were still nearby." Simon said as he handed the cell to Mikado.

"Thanks. It's Kida's actually. I'll make sure he gets it right away." Mikado said as he started walking towards the same direction Kida took. He couldn't have gotten very far at this point. After walking a few blocks down, Mikado saw Kida with... is that Orihara??

Kida's POV

Kida kept his head down avoiding that smirk Orihara always does.

"What's wrong Kida? You look troubled." Orihara put his arm around Kida's shoulder. Kida flinched at the contact. "You can tell me." Orihara whispered in his ear. Kida moved his hand away and was about to walk away until He felt his arm being pulled back. "Hey, I asked you something."

"I'm fine. I gotta go. I have school in the morning." Kida replied still not looking at Orihara.

"Aw. Busy? What a shame." Orihara gripped Kida's arm tighter. "But that's too bad." At that moment, Orihara dragged Kida forcibly to a dark alley and shoved his back against the wall. "I suggest you skip out tomorrow." Orihara smirked.

Mikado's POV

_"What in the world_!?" Mikado said in his head as he rushed into the alley and hid behind a nearby trashcan. "_What are they?"_ Mikado slowly peeked over the trashcan and saw Orihara holding Kida's shoulders against the wall.

"Let go..." Kida said as his hands gripped his captor's arms.

"Nah ah ah. We had a deal. Remember?" You couldn't see his face but Mikado could tell Orihara was smirking.

Kida's POV

"Why haven't you answered me? I've been trying to reach you all day." Orihara asked still holding Kida in place.

"I have a life you know." Kida replied.

"Oh is that so. Were you with him all day." Kida nodded. "Haha! Maybe I should get to know him as well." Kida threw a glare at Orihara. "What's wrong? Hm?"

"Don't go near him." Kida said as he gripped Orihara's arms.

"Relax. I was just messing. I won't go near him as long as keep your end of the bargain." Orihara reassured.

"I will." Kida said hesitantly and lowered his head.

"That's great!" A devilish grin spread on Orihara's face. "Let's get started then.

Orihara dug his knee onto Kida's private area, earning a low whimper. Orihara messed with everyone. He especially loved to mess with Kida and see his reactions. Kida was probably his favorite.

"My, my, still as resistant as ever Kida~" Orihara teased as his hand slipped under Kida's shirt. "I hope you're ready, because tonight is gonna be a long night for you." Orihara said as he sucked on Kida's neck. Suddenly, Kida was forced onto the ground with Orihara on top. Kida's eyes showed fear much to Orihara's pleasure.

"I've always loved that look on you." Orihara said as he lightly touched the buckle on Kida's belt. Kida shot a glare at his captor. "Heh. I can settle for that as well." Orihara unbuckled Kida's belt excitedly and threw his pants to some random area.

Kida averted his gaze to the side, not wanting to see any of this.

"Heheh. I can't hold on any longer. I just wanna fuck you senseless right now." Orihara began to stroke Kida's length, receiving stifled moans. "_I'll make him scream. Oh I will."_ Orihara said to himself.

Kida squirmed under Orihara's touch, trying hard to contain his moans. He couldn't let anyone know about this. No one. Kida jolted as he felt his private throbbing. Orihara noticed Kida's reaction and stopped what he was doing.

"Oh? Is something wrong?" Orihara smirked.

Kida brought his arm to his face while his other hand scratched the ground. Orihara, annoyed by this, grabbed Kida's arms and slammed it onto the sides of his head. He viewed the boy's face. Teary eyes, shaky breath, and all flushed.

"Want something Kida?" Orihara said as he teased the boy under him. "Beg for it. Just like I showed you." He chuckled.

He didn't know how long he could last for. Kida shut his eyes and whimpered.

"I-Izaya..."

"Yes Kida?" Orihara replied enjoying every second of this event. He gripped at Kida's wrists wanting to hear him. Just wanting to hear him.  
"Look at me and say it."

The blonde squirmed. He needs this. He turned his gaze to Orihara.

"F-Fuck me." He whispered hesitantly.

"I can't hear you Kida." Orihara said as he lowered his face closer to the blonde.

"Fuck me. Please." Kida said with a slightly louder voice.

"Good enough I suppose." Orihara said as he released his wrists. "But since you asked so kindly." He spread the boy's legs.  
_  
"Here it comes."_ Kida said in his thoughts.

"Relax. You're trembling." Orihara said as he placed his length in front of Kida's opening.

"You sick fuck." Kida retorted.

"Hmph." Was Orihara's replied and he shoved into Kida without any preparation. Kida yelped and clawed the ground under him. He finally came and tried to regain his breath. He knew they were just getting started.

"That wasn't a very nice comment you know. Maybe I should change my mind and go after your friend." Kida's eyes went wide and he stared desperately at Orihara.

"No.. aah!" Kida panted. "Please! Leave him out of this."

Orihara chuckled and placed his hands on Kida's hips.

"My, that's some friendship you got there. Humans are so interesting." Kida flinched as Orihara gripped his hips. He still had bruises from the other nights.

"I'll do anything."

"Oh I know you will." Orihara continued thrusting in and out of the blonde. For a kid, he can hold out for a while. His reactions were just splendid. Kida finally came again for the second time and looked like he was gonna pass out at any second.

"How do you feel Kida?" Orihara said as he pulled out.

"Tch..." Kida replied as he covered his face with his arm.

"Haha. Kida, I love you." Orihara grabbed his blonde hair and forced him to look at his eyes. "Let's have some fun again soon. Hm?" Orihara said and kissed Kida's trembling lips. Kida didn't have the strength to turn his head away and just let Orihara have his way with him.

The dominating male dropped Kida's head to the ground and zipped his jeans. Looking over the broken boy on the ground as he walked away.

Mikado's POV

_"What the hell... Just happened?"_ Mikado said to himself. Why did Kida let Orihara have his way with him? Why didn't Kida say anything? What deal? Mikado froze when he heard Orihara walk past the trashcan he was hid behind and out into the noisy streets of Ikebukuro. He looked over to his blonde friend who was still on the ground.

"K-Kida!" Mikado rushed over to his unconscious friend and put his pants back on. He took the blonde's arm and put it over his shoulder for support.  
"I'm sorry Kida." Mikado whispered. "I'll be by your side through all of this."

AN- Well, this was my first fanfiction ever. I hope it was good. I'm in love with Durarara! Izaya is such a sexy bastard :3


	2. Chapter 2

This was intended to be a one-shot but I read it over and it didn't sound finished. So here's chapter 2. **This might contain spoilers**. With that said, enjoy :)

* * *

Kida's POV

Kida blinked his eyes opened as he adjusted to the lighted room.

"_What the… How did I get here?" _ Kida said to himself as he sat up weakly. The flashbacks from last night flashed before him and he gripped his aching head.

"That bastard." The blonde said and got up weakly, still aching. "Look's like I'll skip out today like he said."

Kida noticed his cell phone vibrating on the desk nearby and picked it up. It was a text message from the information broker.

[Morning Kida-kun :) I want a repeat of last night. Tonight in my apartment. Be here by nine.]

Kida stared at his cell phone for a while then placed it back down on the desk. He sighed as he made his way to the restroom.

Mikado's POV

"Hey Mikado… Where's Kida today?" Mikado turned around to Anri Sonohara who had a concerned look on her face.

"Oh. I guess he isn't feeling well." Mikado answered, not mentioning what he had witnessed last night. "I'll stop by after school today to check up on him."

"I see. I hope he's feeling better." Anri replied.

"Yeah. He'll be fine." Mikado said cheerfully. "Hey, since were not really doing anything, do you want to hang out or something?"

"Sure." Anri replied. "Let's pick up some food for Kida while were at it."

"Okay! Good idea."

The two students ventured around Ikebukuro with Anri being the guide since Kida was absent. Both spent time together for the rest of the afternoon, sharing jokes and laughs.

"Looks like it's getting late." Anri said as she checked the time on her cell phone. "I should probably head home."

"Yeah you're right." Mikado said as he stretched his arms. "Today was fun. Here, let me walk you home." He suggested.

"I-I'll be fine." Anri said nervously. "You still gotta check up on Kida. Don't worry about me; I'll text you when I make it home." Anri said as she walked away.

"_Well, that was strange." _Mikado wouldn't have mind walking her home, but she had a point. He still had to check up on his blonde haired friend. "Guess I'll see him now… Oh! That's right!" Mikado said remembering something. "_I should get some food for him." _

Mikado waited by the stands as the chef prepared the foods. He dug his hands into his pockets and just stared at people passing by. Ikebukuro was sure a crowded place.

"Evening there, Mikado." Mikado's train of thought broke and his eyes widened when he saw Orihara standing by him.

"O-Oh. Good evening Orihara." Mikado bowed nervously.

"No need to be so polite." Orihara said as he waved his hand. "What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked curiously, leaning back on to the wall.

"Kida wasn't in school today, so I guess he wasn't feeling well. I thought I could drop off some food." Mikado said turning his attention to the chef.

"I see. That's very nice of you." Orihara grinned.

"The food's ready!" The chef called out.

"Oh! Thank you." Mikado said as he received the bag. "Well, I better get this to Kida, so I'll see you around." Mikado said to the information broker as he continued walking. Orihara didn't reply and just watched him run off.

"_People you shouldn't get involved with. People you don't want as enemies." _

Kida's POV

Kida sprawled out on the couch as he watched whatever was airing. Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door, and made his way to it.

"Hey Kida!" Mikado greeted cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Mikado! I'm alright." Kida moved over allowing space for his friend to walk in. "Sorry for not saying anything." He apologized.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Anri and I were just a little worried. Here I brought you some food." Mikado said handing over the bag.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble." Kida laughed as he peered into the bag.

"Well, like I said. We were worried." Mikado said scratching the back of his head. "Will you be in tomorrow?"

Kida's eyes widened slightly and looked away.

"I'll see…" He replied not looking at his friend in the eye.

"Oh alright…" Mikado said somewhat concerned. "You know, if you need anything, you could just say something."

"Right back at you." Kida grinned as he looked up. Mikado couldn't help and smile at his blonde friend.

"So did you wanna stay for a while?" The blonde asked.

"Sure why not?" Mikado said taking his bag off and placing it gently on the floor.

"Cool then. Make yourself at home." Kida said as he took a seat on the couch. "So what did you do today?" He asked as Mikado took a seat next to him.

"Not much. Anri showed me around today. Which was nice." He couldn't help but smile.

"Haha! I knew you had it in you." Kida said patting his friend on the back. "A few more weeks and she'll be yours." Mikado blushed slightly at the comment and laughed.

"So after that, I offered to walk her home but she said she was fine." Mikado continued.

"Strange. Still though, you shouldn't let girls walk home alone. Especially in the city."

"Yeah…"

"Oh cheer up! So anyway, is that all that happened?" Kida said trying to change the subject.

"Pretty much. After that, I got your food and saw Ori-" Mikado stopped in the middle at the sentence.

"_What?" _Kida stared at his friend who just froze.

"Oh nothing." Mikado laughed nervously. "So yeah, I picked up your food and here I am."

"I see." Kida replied as he turned on the TV. The two males sat in silence for a while watching whatever was on.

"Well… It's getting late. I should head home." Mikado said getting up from the couch.

"Oh alright. Thanks for stopping by." Kida said as he followed his friend to the door.

"Anytime!" Mikado replied, picking up his bag and hanging it over his shoulder. "Take it easy alright?"

"I will. Be careful on the way home." Kida waved off to his friend and shut the door.

"_That damn bastard." _Kida said as he slammed his fist to the door.

Orihara's POV

The blacked haired male stared aimlessly out the window watching everything go by. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door and answered it.

"Kida? You're earlier than expected." He grinned. The blonde didn't reply and walked past him. "Heh, what? Eager tonight?" Orihara teased as he closed the door and locked it.

"You didn't keep you word…" Kida said still not looking at the older male.

"What are you talking about?" Orihara said as he leaned back against the door, arms folded.

"You know what I'm talking about!" The blonde yelled facing him, anger showing in his eyes. "We made a deal!"

"Oh that? My apologies. Really. I completely forgot." The older male's grin widened. Kida didn't take the comment very lightly and threw a punch at the him but was caught easily.

"Damn it! Let go!" Kida cried out struggling to release himself. Orihara didn't reply and pulled the blonde back until his back connected with the door.

"Just forget that ever happened." Orihara smirked as he brought his face closer to Kida.

"No! Stop! This is pointless!" Kida said turning his head away. "You said you wouldn't-" Kida was slammed into the door before he got to finish his sentence. "Ngh…"

"You calmed down yet?" Orihara said. "Stop resisting already."

"You promised…" Kida said giving Orihara a glare. Orihara lowered his face on Kida's neck and began to breathe on it.

"And…? What are you going to do about it?" He whispered.

Kida squirmed uncomfortably and kept silence.

"Good boy." Orihara said as he slipped his hands under the blonde's sweatshirt and placing his hands on the boy's hips. Kida flinched at the contact and groaned.

"Ngh!" The blonde groaned as he was pushed up slightly against the door. "Stop! Put me down." He hissed. Orihara ignored him met face to face with Kida's. The blonde let out a shaky breath, much to the older male's pleasure. Their lips met forcefully on Orihara's part.

"Mmph!" Kida muffled keeping his mouth shut. Orihara dug his knee onto Kida's length, gaining access to the warm cavern. Kida instantly bit down and was released, receiving a deadly glare from his captor.

"You'll pay for that, Masaomi." Orihara spat as he dragged Kida forcibly by the arm back to his bedroom. He threw the blonde onto his bed and loomed over him.

"Stop this! You didn't keep your word!" Kida screamed at his captor. The two exchanged looks for a moment until Orihara broke the silence.

"What? We all break our promises once in a while." Orihara grinned.

"_What the hell is he getting at?" _Kida glared.

"Back then, you broke a promise too. Remember?" Orihara grinned mischievously. Kida's eyes widened.

"W-What are you talking about?" Kida said as he pushed the older male's shoulders with his arms but was pinned down by the wrists.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Masaomi." Orihara said observing the boy's expression. His eyes were wide and tears began to form.

"Please… Stop…" The blonde said turned his head away. Orihara lowered his face onto his neck.

"It was all your fault. You promised nothing would ever happen to her." The black haired male whispered darkly. "All of it was your fault." Orihara smirked against Kida's neck, feeling the boy tremble.

"Stop…" Kida said with a shaky voice. Orihara leaned back and observed the boy under him. Kida avoided the black haired man's stare and shut his eyes.

"_Heh. That's right." _ Orihara began to unbuckle Kida's belt effortlessly and removed his pants and boxers. The blonde flinched as he heard jeans being unzipped.

The older male spread Kida's legs for better access and slowly pressed himself in, receiving a gasp from the boy.

"Hah…!" Kida gasped as he gripped the sheets under him.

"Ngh… Your still a little loose from last night." Orihara chuckled as he continued to thrust in and out. Kida didn't resist and continued to endure the pain.

"Ah…! I'm sorry!" Orihara stopped what he was doing and looked down at the blonde who had tears steaming down his face. "I'm sorry…" Kida whispered. Orihara stared at the boy under him for a few moments and watched as he sobbed. He shoved in deeper; making the boy arched his back.

"How do you feel Kida?" Orihara panted, not moving from the spot.

"I-Its…. Deep…Ngh…" Kida gasped. Orihara pulled back a few and shoved into the spot again, receiving a whimper.

"I-Izaya…!" Orihara eyes widened slightly at Kida. He never heard the blonde say his name without being told to. The boy stared at him with tired eyes asking for release. He's lost all hope.

Orihara moved his hands to the blonde's shoulder, pinning him down. He shoved in, releasing himself into the blonde. Kida whimpered and gripped the sheets under him as he came seconds later. Orihara pulled himself out and leaned back as he observed the blonde breathing heavily. Kida avoided his stare and covered his face with his arm.

Orihara got up from the bed and left the room, leaving the blonde alone. He leaned against the door and dug his hands into his pockets.

"_What was that just now?" _


	3. Chapter 3

Kida's POV

Kida woke up with the sun shining brightly through the window. He tried to get up but stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly. He turned his head and found a smirking Orihara lying next to him.

"Morning Kida." Orihara greeted cheerfully.

"Let go!" The blonde struggled but the older male's grip tightened. The older male forced the blonde on his back and straddled him.

"Feisty today are we?" Orihara said sarcastically, as he pinned the blonde's wrists down. Kida stopped his actions when he noticed that the older male was shirtless and turned his gaze away. "Like what you see?" Orihara chuckled.

"…What the hell do you want from me…?" Kida asked, still not meeting Orihara's eyes.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Orihara said as he released Kida's wrists.

"I gave you what you wanted…" Kida responded with a low voice. "And still, you-"

"It was just a short conversation." The information broker interrupted, receiving a glare from the blonde.

"That doesn't matter! You still-"

"I won't lay a finger on him." Orihara interrupted again, leaving Kida speechless. "I promise." He grinned. The two exchanged looks for a moment until Orihara broke the silence.

"Course, if you don't wanna do it, then I'll just-"

"Alright then…" Kida said hesitantly. "I swear, if you-"

"Deal then!" Orihara cheered, not giving the blonde a chance to finish his sentence.

"Whatever… Will you get off me already!"

Mikado's POV

"_Where is he…?" _Mikado said to himself as he called Kida's cell phone. He sighed after several failed attempts.

"Mikado?" The black haired male turned his direction to Sonohara, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Oh! Good morning Sonohara!" Mikado greeted cheerfully, hiding his concern.

"Is Kida alright…?" She asked with quiet voice.

Mikado couldn't help but look away when she said Kida's name. He knew what was wrong, but…

"I'm sure he's fine." Mikado looked up at Sonohara who wore a reassuring smile.

"Y-Yeah. You're right! He'll come through." Mikado laughed nervously. "_I hope so, at least." _

"So what will you do now?" Sonohara asked.

"Well, Kida isn't around, you want to hang out again like yesterday?"

"Maybe it's best if you visit Kida." Sonohara replied as she stared at the ground.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Mikado waved as Sonohara turned and left. "_Such a strange girl."_ He thought as he left Raira Academy. Mikado wandered around Ikebukuro not really caring where he was going.

"Oi! Mikado!" The black haired male turned his attention to Simon, who was waving flyers around in front of the Russian sushi restaurant. "How've you been? I haven't seen you or Kida around.

"_Kida…" _Mikado looked away at the mention of his friend's name. "I've been alright." Mikado replied, turning his attention back to Simon. "I'm on my way to see Kida right now actually."

"I see! It's rare to see you out alone. Stop by for sushi today with Kida." Simon suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Mikado thought. "Alright, I'll see if I can get him out."

"Good. Eat sushi. Sushi good."

"Right, haha…" Mikado laughed nervously as he continued on his way.

Orihara's POV

"Won't you stay a little longer?" Orihara asked as he watched the blonde pulled his jeans up.

"What more could you possibly want?" Kida said as he buckled his belt.

"There's a whole lot of other things that I want," The older male smirked at the blonde, who looked away uncomfortably.

"Right… Because of you, I missed school again." Kida said as he walked passed Orihara into the next room. "_I wonder if I worried him." _ Kida walked into the living room with Orihara following him.

"Big deal. I finished school and look where I am now?" The two stood in silence for a moment.

"Anyway… Did I leave my phone somewhere?" Kida said as he checked his surroundings.

"Ah, right. I didn't want any distractions, so I held on to it."

"Well, give it back." Kida sighed. "_Damn, this bastard…" _

Orihara pulled the cell phone from his back pocket and tossed the phone to the blonde, who caught it with ease. Kida checked his phone and found numerous missed calls from Mikado and sighed again. Suddenly, Kida's phone began to ring and his eyes widened slightly at the caller ID.

"Hm? It's him again isn't it? Orihara said as he folded his arms. Kida nodded, not taking his eyes off his phone. "Go ahead, I won't interfere." Orihara assured as he made his way to his desk and browse through the Internet.

Kida stared at the older male for a moment, and pressed the send button on his phone.

"Hello?" Orihara glanced at the blonde, who was walking back and forth in the room. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just couldn't make it in today." Orihara closed the Internet on the computer and leaned back on his chair, listening to the conversation. "Tonight?" The blonde froze, noticing the older male's stare. "Um… Sure! I'll meet you there." Orihara fists tightened slightly. "Okay, See ya!" The blonde said and finally closed the phone. "It was Mikado…" Kida said with a low voice.

Orihara made a 'hmph' sound and turned his head away. Kida stood still and lowered his head.

"I want you back here tonight."

The blonde looked up at Orihara who was staring at him, which made him uncomfortable.

"Come on, its Friday." Kida protest. "Can't you just let me off the hook tonight.

"No, unless…." Orihara smirked.

"_Damn him…" _Kida glared. "Fine…"

"Good. You may leave then." Kida didn't respond and left the apartment. "He's so interesting." Orihara said as he spun around on his chair.

Kida's POV

"Ah yes, I'll have this." Kida pointed to the dish in the menu for the chef to prepare.

"Coming right up!" He said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Thanks for inviting me out." Kida said as he turned to his friend, who sat next to him.

"It's no problem at all. It seems you've had it rough lately." Mikado chuckled.

"_Rough… Haha." _ Kida groaned as he ruffled his hair.

"And you missed school." Mikado continued. "Sonohara was worried about you too."

"Sonohara? Worried about me? My, I'm flattered." Kida responded. "The ladies just can't get enough of me!" Mikado kept his cheerful expression as he listened on to his friend. Eventually, the chef served their meal and the two males chow downed.

"Here, let me walk with you home." Mikado offered as they stood in front of the restaurant.

"Huh? I'll be alight. If anything, I should be the one walking you home." Kida said sarcastically.

"Haha. Come on, let's go. Besides, you haven't been so well."

"Alright, if you insist." Kida said giving in. It didn't look like Mikado was going to take no for an answer. The two walked together to Kida's apartment talking about school, manga, their plans for the weekend, and Sonohara. Eventually, they arrived at Kida's apartment.

"Well, were here." Kida declared. "Thanks for the walk home."

"No problem. Get well, alright?"

"I will, don't worry so much!" Kida said as he waved to his friend. After Mikado left, Kida pulled out his apartment keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside. "Geez, it's dark." Kida said as he removed his shoes. All of a sudden, he was grabbed from behind, mouth covered by someone's hand. "Mmph!"

"Shh… " The intruder shushed. "What took you so long?" He asked removing his hand.

"O-Orihara! What the hell!?"

"You didn't come to me, so I came to you." Orihara chuckled, placing his hand over Kida's length. "We're doing this now. I don't care what you say." The older male said as he spun the blonde around and pushed him onto the floor.

"Ah! Will you get a fucking grip?" Kida yelled but ceased his actions when he felt a pair of lips meet his. "H-Hey! -" The blonde was cut off as the older male slid his tongue in. His eyes widened as the intruder explored his mouth. Orihara stop the kiss and leaned back to view the boy's expression. Even in the dark, you could tell the blonde was blushing.

"How cute." Orihara teased. "Everything's coming off today."

"…Can we not do it here at least?" The blonde panted.

"No. Were doing it right here." Orihara said as he proceeded to remove the blonde's clothing. The boy remained still and watched at the black haired male stripped him. "Don't give me that. I'll be gentle as long as you cooperate." Orihara said when he noticed Kida's stare.

"Sure you will… Let's just get this over with…"

"I couldn't agree more!" Orihara said as he took hold of Kida's legs and placed them over his shoulders. "First, I'll get you into the mood."

"Wait, what?" The blonde asked but gasped as he felt his length being engulfed. "Ngh…!" Orihara smirked as observed the blonde squirm. Kida scratched the floor under him as he was being sucked off. The information broker bobbed his head up and down slowly, earning low moans from Kida. "O-Orihara…" The older male pulled away and looked down at the boy beneath him.

"Heh. By now you should be calling me by my name, don't you think?" Orihara said as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "My, my, you don't look so well." He said noticing that Kida was trembling.

"I-Izaya…" The blonde panted.

"Not yet Kida." Orihara teased, enjoying the sight under him. Just seeing him suffering was so… interesting. "Show me how much you want it."

Kida stared up at the ceiling through half lidded eyes. Then, back to Orihara who was watching him intently. The blonde closed his eyes shut and brought his hand to his throbbing length.

"Ahh… I-Izaya…"

Orihara's eyes widened slightly as he watched the boy pumped himself. He gulped every time he heard the blonde say his name and his jeans grew tighter.

"Ngh… Izaya… Please…" Kida whispered, turning his head to the side. "_What am I doing?_ _What do I look like right now…?" _

"Kida."

The blonde stopped when he felt a hand over his. He looked up at Orihara who stared down at him.

"I'll take over from here." Orihara said as he removed Kida's hand and began to stroke him. He gripped his member in some areas, receiving low moans from the blonde. Kida finally came when he was given a hard squeeze. "Good boy Kida." The older male grinned.

Kida brought his arm up to cover his eyes, which was teary a little. "_What did I just do…?" _ The blonde removed his arm from his face and looked up when he noticed his legs were being spread.

"Easy now." Orihara smirked. "Were not close to being done." He placed the blondes legs over his shoulders and inserted two digits.

"Wai… Ah!" The blonde squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling. He gasped as a third digit entered him.

"That should be good." Orihara said as he removed his fingers. He placed the blonde's legs down to remove his pants and boxers. "Now the fun part." Kida closed his eyes as he legs were placed over Orihara's shoulders once again. Orihara placed his member in front of Kida's entrance and pressed himself slowly inside.

Kida yelped and arched his back as Orihara entered him. Tears begin to form through squinted eyes.

"H-Hey Kida." Kida opened his eyes slightly at the older male. "Can you spread your legs a little wider?"

"I can't…" Kida whispered.

"Huh." Orihara grunted. "Guess I'll do something about it." He said as he grabbed Kida's legs and spread them slightly, making the boy tremble. Orihara pulled out and thrust back into him, making the boy cry out. Eventually, Orihara hit that spot that made Kida moaned.

Orihara chuckled to himself as he hit that spot over and over. Kida whimpered at and clawed the floor under him. He back arched as Orihara drove into the same spot over and over again. Not to mention the floor wasn't much help either.

"Slow down…!" Kida gasped. Orihara stopped and viewed the boy under him was staring desperately through half lidded eyes. After a few moments, Orihara continue to thrust in and out, ignoring the blonde's plea.

"Izaya…" Kida said as he came and fell unconscious.

"M-Masaomi." Orihara whispered as he came inside the motionless boy. Orihara pulled himself out and placed the blonde's legs down gently. He hovered over the boy, looking down at him. "Only I can have you." He said before collapsing onto the blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, thanks for reading this fic. Enjoy :)

* * *

Kida's POV

The next morning, Kida found himself lying naked on the floor with Orihara lying on top with him, arms around him. He flinched when he heard the older male groan.

"Why are you still here?" Kida asked not bothering to greet him.

"You really expected me to leave right away after doing _that_?" He said as he hovered over the blonde. Kida attempted to sit up but fell back down. "Hm?" The older male hummed curiously.

"Ngh…" The younger male groaned.

"Was last night to rough for you?" Orihara chuckled a bit.

"Shut up…" Kida said as turned his gaze away and ruffled his hair. "_Damn it… How am I going to explain this to anyone." _Suddenly, Orihara picked the blonde up bridal style. "H-Hey! What are you doing?" The blonde yelled.

"What does it look like? You can't walk right?" Kida stopped struggling and lowered his head. "Where you headed?" Orihara asked after the blonde had calmed down.

"The bathroom…" Kida muttered. "Really, put me down. Just leave before anyone sees you."

"Let them see me then!" Orihara said as he started walking towards the bathroom. "I'd love to see their reaction." He looked down at the blonde who was glaring at him, "Yeah, yeah, I know." He chuckled. Once they got to their destination, Orihara set Kida down on his feet.

"Thanks…" Kida muttered again. "Can you please just leave?"

"Fine, fine." The blonde shut the bathroom door once Orihara replied. Kida leaned against the door until the sound of footsteps faded. He then sighed and walked over to the mirror. The boy was a mess. Dark circles were under his eyes and he was still a little flushed. Not to mention he could barely stand up straight.

"_It might be a good idea to just stay home today." _Kida thought as he started the shower and stepped in. As he stood under the running water, he recalled last night's event. "_Damn it! Just forget it!" _The blonde said to himself as he punched the tiled wall. Kida ruffled his hair as he tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths. "_…As long as he's alright…" _After a few moments, he stepped out of the shower paused when he heard footsteps. "I thought I told you to leave!" Kida yelled as he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepping out of the bathroom. He froze when he saw the black haired male holding a mop in his hand.

"You made a mess last night Kida." Orihara chuckled. "Just thought I'd clean it up." Kida stared at the spot he had just mopped up.

"_Did he really just clean it up?" _

"Surprised?" Orihara asked as he placed the mop gently against the wall. He turned his attention to the blonde and smirked. Kida blushed once he realized why the older male was smirking and stepped back.

"I-I just took a shower." Kida said nervously as Orihara approached him.

"You don't say." He grinned once the blonde jumped up when he felt the wall behind him. The older male placed his hands on either side of the blonde, preventing escape. "You smell good too." He said as he leaned down on the boy's neck. Orihara brought his hands down to Kida's waist, slowly removing the towel.

"Enough already!" Kida yelled as he pushed the older male back. "Leave. Right now." The two males stared at each other for a while until Orihara broke the silence.

"Alright then." Orihara said as he turned away, much to Kida's surprise. "You'll be hearing from me _very_ soon." He grinned as he left the apartment. Kida sighed and slumped back against the wall.

"I can't believe this."

Orihara's POV

The information broker took a seat at an empty park bench in the busy streets of Ikebukuro. He leaned back observing people who walked passed him and dug his hands into his coat pocket.

"_Noisy as usual." _He said as he leaned back.

"O-Orihara."

The older male turned his head slightly and saw a boy gripping the strap of his bag hanging around him.

"We meet again Ryuugamine." Orihara said as he stood up making the younger male tremble a bit. "Something wrong?"

"Kida…" The younger male whispered.

"Hm? I didn't quite catch that."

"What did you do to Kida!?" Mikado said with a louder voice, drawing some attention from people. The younger male shot a glare at Orihara who just wore a blank expression.

"Follow me." Orihara said as he turned around. Mikado blinked a few times and hesitantly followed the man. He kept his distance from the older male, knowing what he may be capable of. Orihara kept his hands in his pocket and wore a serious expression on his face. Once they turned the corner of an alley, Orihara leaned back against the wall and folded his arms. "I did what now?"

"I-I saw you two that night." Mikado murmured as he stared at the ground, not wanting to meet Orihara's stare. "You were…"

"We were…?" Orihara smirked as a small blush formed on the younger male's face. "So what's your point?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why you ask? Well, why not?"

"Why Kida of all people?" Mikado raised his voice slightly finally meeting Orihara's eyes. The older male remained silent for a while until a grin formed across his face.

"Masaomi is special. That's why. Is there a problem with that?" He asked as he stepped closer to boy. Mikado stepped back until his back reached the wall, much to his dismay. "Are you jealous?" He said as he placed a hand against the wall for support.

"N-No! It's just…" Mikado said trying to sink back into the wall.

"No? Are you curious then?" Orihara said as he brought his face closer to the boy's. "Kida sure is stubborn." He whispered huskily. "Once he's in the mood, he's actually-"

"Stop! I don't care!" Mikado yelled, silencing both of them. "L-Leave him alone." He said breaking the silent. Orihara backed away and leaned against the opposite side of the wall.

"Like I would. Besides, I've already had him. Shouldn't be long until he finally submits to me."

"Is that what you think?" Orihara looked back at the boy who wore a serious expression. "Kida won't fall for it. Whatever you're trying to pull." Orihara's eyes widened slightly and his hands turned into fists. He gritted his teeth and stomped out of the alley angrily, leaving the boy alone.

"_We'll see about that Ryuugamine." _

Kida's POV

"_I-Izaya! Ngh!" _

Kida sat up from the couch, eyes wide and wiped the cold sweat running down his forehead. He panted heavily and held his hand close to his chest.

"_W-What was that_?" Kida asked himself as he tried to regain himself. He lied back down, covering his face with his arm. "_…I can't keep doing this…" _He sighed and slipped his eyes shut once again. Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Kida sighed once again, and checked it. It was a text message from Mikado:

[Want some company?]

Kida stared at the text, deciding whether he wanted to see his friend or not. Honestly, he didn't really plan on getting out today… unless he _had _to. And if he decided not to, he might worry his friend even more. "_What the heck, I could use some fresh air." _Kida said to himself, texting a response.

[Yeah! Let's walk around or something]

Kida placed his phone down next to him as he waited for a response, until it vibrated.

[Cool. We'll meet up at the usual spot]

[Sounds good. See ya!]

Kida stood up from where he was sitting and stretched a bit. He was still a bit sore, but he couldn't stand being inside all day. He grabbed his cell phone, placed it in his jean pocket and made his way towards the door.

"Oi! Mikado!" The black haired male turned around and saw his blonde friend walking towards him. "What's up?"

"Kida! Nothing much really." Mikado replied, scratching the back of his head. "Feeling better?"

"Better." Kida grinned. "Let's walk around a bit." He suggested.

"Sure." Mikado said as he followed his friend.

Orihara's POV

"Got something on your mind Orihara?" Orihara turned his attention to Namie, who was staring at him uninterested.

"Heh. What's it to you?" Orihara responded facing the other way on his computer chair.

"It's just so obvious."

"That so?" Orihara said still not meeting the woman's stare.

"Yeah, not that I care anyway." Namie responded coldly, earning a glare from the male, which made her giggled.

"_Then why bother to ask." _The information broker pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and skimmed through his contacts, stopping at Kida's name.

"What you got there?" Orihara flinched and shut his phone immediately when he noticed Namie was watching him.

"None of your business. Besides, didn't you just say you didn't care?" Orihara asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't." Namie said as she folded her arms. "It's just strange to see you fidgety like this."

"Heh. Who are you calling fidgety?" Orihara pouted as he folded his arms as well.

"You of course." She snickered. "You're not as hard to read as everyone says you are."

"I wouldn't get ahead of myself." Orihara said as he pulled out his phone checking the time. "Five o' clock already."

"Guess I should get going. Seiji might get worried." Namie said as she picked up her bag and left the apartment.

"I wouldn't count on that." Orihara muttered. The black haired male sat alone in silence for a few moments, thinking about our blonde friend.

"_Izaya…Please…" _

Orihara shuddered at the image of a naked Kida panting heavily under him. He stood up from his chair and began to pace the room. "What's he up to right now?" Orihara wondered, pulling out his cell phone from his jean pocket. He scrolled down to Kida's name in his contacts.

[Kida-chan :D]

He texted as he took a seat on the empty couch.

[Orihara.]

The older male chuckled at the lack of enthusiasm. He probably thought he knew what was coming. Suddenly, he received a text before he could send a reply.

[Can this wait? I'm out right now.]

Orihara stared at the text for a moment and gripped his cell phone. "Not likely Kida." The older male grinned as he put on his furry jacket and left the apartment.

Mikado's POV

Mikado watched as Kida texted swiftly on his cell phone. _"Him again huh?" _Mikado sighed, catching his friend's attention.

"You okay?" Kida asked placing his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah. I just kinda zoned out a bit." Mikado laughed nervously.

"You're a weird one, you know that?" Kida laughed along as they both continued walking through the bustling streets of the city. "We've been out here for a while huh?" Kida said noticing the lit streetlights.

"Seems like it. Want to call it a day?" Mikado asked as he checked the time on his cell phone.

"Yeah, my legs are killing me." Kida said as he stretched out his arms.

"_I'll bet."_ Mikado said to himself as he glanced towards an alley, where he noticed the information broker was standing at. "Kida, let me walk you home again." The boy said, returning his attention to the blonde.

"Huh? Again? I'm alright, really." Kida assured his friend.

"Y-Yeah, but it's dark out and-"

"Don't worry Mikado!" Kida said as he wrapped an arm around his friend. "I'll text you the second I get home."

"You sure…?" Mikado asked hesistantly.

"Yeah. I promise alright!"

Orihara's POV

"_Get away from him…!" _Orihara said to himself as he gritted his teeth and tightened his fists. There he was, watching from an alley, Kida's arm around Mikado. The sight of the two laughing made the older male uneasy. Finally, he regained himself once the boys parted ways. He watched as the blonde walked away, hands in his pockets and smirked. Orihara stepped out of the alley, and followed the blonde at a normal pace. He stopped in his tracks when the boy did.

"What…?" The blonde asked, not bothering to look at the black haired male. Orihara walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, which made him flinch.

"Follow me." Orihara said as he walked ahead. He stopped and turned around when he noticed the unmoving blonde. "Well?"

"I'm done." Kida said firmly, keeping his stare at the ground. "I've had enough. I'll keep you away from him myself." Kida said and turned away. Orihara gritted his teeth as he watched the blonde walk away. Suddenly, something came over him and he grabbed Kida's arm forcibly and dragged him to a nearby alley, slamming the poor blonde to the brick wall. "What are you-!" Kida was cut off when he felt a fist contacted his stomach, sending him to the ground. The boy panted as he held onto his stomach tightly. Orihara stood over the boy and picked him up under his arm, walking deeper into the alley. Walking on the streets with a weak boy under his arm would draw too much attention.

Once they finally got into Orihara's apartment, Orihara locked the door behind him and made his way to the bedroom, still carrying the blonde. He locked the door once they got to his bedroom and threw the boy onto the bed. The older male hopped onto the bed, hovering over his prey.

"W-What's gotten into you?" Kida asked trying move away from his captor. His attempts were futile since Orihara pinned his wrists down and kissed him forcibly. Kida muffled a surprised sound as Orihara explored him. Once he pulled away, Orihara removed his jacket and threw it to some random area.

"O-Orihara…" The black haired male looked down at the boy under him, who was trembling. "I… I don't…" Orihara ignored him and began to unbuckle the boy's jeans. "Wait! Stop!" The man grabbed Kida by his shoulders and slammed him back onto the bed, silencing the boy.

"Don't fight me Kida." He warned. Kida stared into Orihara's lust filled eyes. He blinked once he felt his jeans and boxers being removed. Kida grabbed the older male's hands and stared desperately into his eyes.

"Please…" Orihara's eyes widened slightly at the younger male. After a few moments, the older male swatted Kida hands away and gripped the blonde's hips, making the boy flinch. He brought his face down to Kida's length and engulfed it. "Ngh! O-Orihara…!" The boy squirmed and let out shaky breaths. Orihara sucked at a fast pace, tasting him hungrily. Kida's head began to sway back and forth at the oncoming orgasm. "Ori-Izaya…" The blonde gasped as one of hands gripped the older male's hair and the other gripping the sheets under him.

"Izaya! I'm gonna…!" Kida came before his got to finish his sentence. The older male swallowed his release hungrily and finally pulled away. The blonde sunk back onto the bed, panting heavily. He shivered when the man before him unbuckled his jeans and removed them. To make matters worse, the older male grabbed the blonde's legs and pressed his hardening length onto the boy's entrance.

"Ah!" Kida yelped as Orihara forced his way in. "I-It hurts…" The boy whimpered as the black haired male thrust in and out. Orihara moved his hands to the boy's hips and thrust in deeper, making him cry out in pain. "Izaya! What's wrong?" Orihara stopped for a moment and looked down at Kida, who had tears streaming down his face. "S-Say something…"

"M-Masaomi." Orihara let out with a shaky breath and lowered his face onto the boy's neck. "Masaomi!" He repeated again, making the boy tremble.

"Izaya, I don't understand." The boy responded pushing Orihara back gently by the shoulders.

"_I'll make you understand then._" Orihara said mentally as he lowered his head again and bit the boy's shoulder blade, making Kida wince.

"S-Stop, you'll leave marks." Kida said but was ignored as Orihara sucked the wound. He pulled back and hovered over the boy, pinning his wrists down. "W-What?" Orihara didn't respond and thrust in deeper, making the boy arch his back. "Izaya… I can't…."

"_What am I doing?" _Orihara said to himself as he watched to boy tremble beneath him. He froze when he notice blood slide out of the boy's entrance and pulled out immediately. "_What did I do?" _

"I-It hurts…" Kida gasped. He turned his gaze away from the older male, not wanting to meet his eyes. Orihara stared down at the boy for a moment, until he lowered himself and wrapped his arms around him. The blonde reached for his cell phone in his jean pocket, which was hanging on the side of the bed. He opened it and scrolled down his contacts.

[I'm home.]


	5. Chapter 5

[You're up early Tanaka Taro]

[I could say the same thing about you.]

[Got something on your mind?]

[Well… Kinda. A friend problem.]

[Oh is that so? A fight?]

[No not all. Lately he seems to be avoiding me. He… hasn't been well either.]

[Huh, seems like the type who doesn't like to get others involved.]

[Yeah… I guess you could say that.]

[If I were you, I would just ignore it.]

[Huh?]

[It could be a problem he has to face alone.]

[Maybe, I'll look out for him as best as I can.]

[I see. Well I better get going. Bye bye!]

The information broker signed off and leaned back on his swivel chair with a smirk spreading across his face.

"I must say. I was a little skeptical at first." He chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" Orihara stopped when he heard the blonde's voice. He turned to face the blonde who wore only his sweatshirt and boxers. Dark circles were beneath his eyes and his hair was disheveled. Red marks were visible on his neck. Orihara couldn't help but smirk. "_There you go being creepy again." _Kida sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Orihara replied, shutting off his monitor and turned his attention back to Kida who wasn't amused. "What's wrong?" The older male stood up and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Kida moved the hand away and looked away.

"I'm using your bathroom." He said as he walked away. Orihara watched him walk and noticed how the boy tried hard not to limp.

The blonde closed the door shut behind him and locked it. He took a good look of himself in the mirror and sighed. He removed his sweatshirt and examined the hickeys Orihara had given them. "_There's no way I'll be able to worm my way out of this one."_ Kida said to himself as he removed the rest of his clothing and hopped into the shower. He rinsed himself thoroughly and paused for a second when he had come across red marks. Last night's event was unexpected to say the least. As soon as Kida finished up, h_e_ stepped out and dried himself with a towel hanging on the towel rack. He froze when he heard people talking.

"Good morning." Orihara greeted his guest.

"Hm." The voice replied. Kida couldn't help but lean against the door listening onto their conversation.

"You're looking lively today." Orihara said sarcastically. "File these. Oh and after that, I'd like you to run an errand for me."

"…Understood." The voice replied. Kida put on the rest of his clothing and opened the door to meet this visitor. It was a woman. Beautiful too. She had long dark brown hair and a nice figure. She looked at the blonde curiously. "Who's he?" She asked turning back to the informant.

"Him? He's a friend of mine. I've known him for a while." Orihara said casually.

"I see." The woman replied and started making her way towards the blonde. "My name's Namie. I'm surprised I've never seen you around here before." She said extending her hand out. Kida grabbed it hesitantly and shook.

"Masaomi Kida…Nice to meet you too. " Kida said in a low voice. Orihara chuckled.

"Please excuse me. I have to take care of an errand for this bum." Namie said as she turned her head towards the informant. Orihara shrugged his shoulders.

"See you." Kida said to her as she made her way towards the door. The two males stood in the room in silence. The boy stared at the ground, avoiding Orihara's stare.

"Got something on your mind, Masaomi?" Kida flinched at the sound of his name coming from the older male. Orihara chuckled and walk towards him. He grabbed the blonde by the chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "Let's have some fun shall we? She won't be back for another 2 hours tops." He grinned. Orihara pushed Kida to a nearby wall and began attacking his neck.

"W-Wait!" The blonde struggled.

"What is it?" Orihara said against Kida's neck. "Don't tell me your not enjoying this?" He said as he bit down slightly, earning a hiss from the boy. "Are you afraid, Masaomi?" Kida froze. Orihara leaned back and looked down at him, who looked away uncomfortably. "Well?" He asked as he fisted the blonde's hair and forced to him to look up. "Or could it be about that woman who just walked out?" Orihara said as he let go gently.

"S-Shut up. It's nothing like that." Kida blushed slightly and looked away. "I…have to go." The blonde said as he walked passed the informant and sprinted to the exit. The older male didn't stop him, much to Kida's surprise. "_Tch. What an idiot. Who would be jealous over him?"_ The blonde pondered to himself as he walked. He dug his hands in his pockets as he watched the ground. "_I better hurry home before anyone sees me in this area." _

As soon as the blonde got to his apartment, he flopped down on the couch and sighed. "_It feels like it's been forever since I've had time for myself… That annoying bastard." _Kida sat up on the couch staring straight ahead. He placed a hand over his neck where marks were still visible. "_Can't forget these either."_ The boy got up from his seat and walked over to his room. He rummaged through his things in hope of finding something that can cover his neck. He paused and spotted the drawer that was next to his bedside. Kida walked up to it slowly and opened it hesitantly. He pulled out a yellow scarf and grimaced. He folded up the scarf and placed it back in the drawer. He rummaged through the drawer while avoiding his gaze on the yellow material. Eventually, he found a white scarf and brought it out. "Not exactly the best looking thing in the world, but this will do." He said to himself as he closed the drawer. Suddenly, his cell phone started to ring and read Mikado. "Hello?" The blonde answered.

"Masaomi!" The black haired male panted.

"Mikado? Is something wrong?" Kida asked standing in place,

"Sonohara! It's Sonohara!"

"Anri? What's going on?"

"She's in the hospital! I'm on my way there now!" Kida's eyes widened and his hand began to tremble.

"I'll be there soon." He replied and hung up. The blonde didn't move for a while and just stared at the ground. After a while, he came back to his senses and rushed out the door.

"You're okay now." The nurse said to the bespectacled girl lying on the hospital bed. Kida watched from the door as the nurse picked up Sonohara's tray.

"Kida?" Anri called as he entered the room.

"Anri… What happened?" The blonde asked as he examined her wounds with a worried expression on his face.

"It's nothing really." The girl reassured. "The Slasher kinda…" She trailed off. She kept eye contact with the blonde for a moment and started again. "But it's nothing really." She said again, which didn't convince Kida. The blonde turned away and clenched his fist.

"Sonohara!" The teens turned their attention to the door and saw Mikado catching his breath. "Are you okay? What happened? Who did this to you?"

"I'm fine. Really." The girl giggled, confusing both males.

"H-Haha… That's a relief." Mikado said as he walked over to her bedside. "Hey there Masaomi. Masaomi?" The blonde snapped back into reality and saw his two friends staring at him.

"S-Sorry." The blonde apologized. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Feel better Anri. I'll see you around Mikado." The blonde waved his hand as he walked out.

"Is he alright?" Sonohara asked.

"Y-Yeah." Mikado laughed nervously. "_I hope so." _

"_I hate this hospital." _Kida said to himself as he strolled the hallways. He stopped in front of a certain room and stared at the name by the door. He cleared his throat and hesitantly walked in.

"You came, Masaomi." The girl's voice greeted.

"Saki… it's been a while." The blonde said as he walked towards the window. Saki giggled.

"Your friend was hospitalized?" Kida looked over at Saki.

"Who told you?"

"I saw it from the window." She answered. "You looked worried." Kida turned back to the window. "A girl, right?"

"A quirky, charming high school girl with a hot body and glasses." The blonde said with enthusiasm.

"You love her?"

"Yeah. It's a love triangle with my best friend." The blonde replied. "_Yeah… Anri is the one I love." _

"If you add me, it's a square."

"Were over. Finished!" The blonde stated. "All finished." He placed his hands in his pockets and looked at Saki. "Right?"

"Then why are you here?" She asked. The blonde turned to the window again. "You felt like you wanted to return to old times?"

"Sorry. I'm heading out." The blonde made his way to the door.

"You'll come back." Her words made Kida stop. "That's how things are." The blonde listened. " So you can love all the other girls you want, and I won't care." The blonde started again as he listened to Saki's words. " In the end, you'll love me more than you'll love them.

"_I didn't need to ask." _The blonde said to himself. "_The same thing over and over. Even if you date a ton of girls, you'll still come back to me. She always said." _

"Then you'll love me more and more than you ever loved her." Saki continued.

"_But I didn't want to hear her next words… Don't say his name." _

"Izaya said so." Kida stopped in his tracks. The sound of footsteps stopped and Saki giggled to herself. The blonde's eyes widened as flashbacks of the two of them swirled around his head. He placed a trembling hand over his scarf, where the informant left his marks. "_Damn it." _The sound of footsteps picked up and Saki giggled as she watched the blonde running outside through her window.

"_Afternoon there." Saki averted her gaze to the door and saw no other than Izaya Orihara waving at her. _

"_Izaya." Saki smiled. "Good afternoon!" _

"_How are you feeling?" The informant asked as he walked next to her bedside. _

"_I'm doing better. Thanks for asking." _

"_Has he been showing up lately?" Orihara asked as he gazed out the window. _

"_I haven't seen him around." Saki replied, not taking her eyes off the black haired male. "It's been quite some time now._

"_I see. That's interesting." He said with a smirk. _

"_What is?" Saki asked confused. _

"_Just go along with the plan for now." Orihara replied. "Well, that's all for now." He said as he made his way towards the door. "Feel better. I'll be sure to visit."  
_

_

* * *

_T_hanks_ for your reviews. I'm sorry for not updating for a while, but a lot is coming up. Especially with the school year almost over and all. I'll try to get another chapter typed as quickly as possible. I'm sorry for not putting a smut scene in this chapter, but the chapter will have one for sure. Thanks again everyone! _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

First off, I would like to thank people for submitting reviews. I find that reviews actually motivate me, so thank them that this story is steadily making some progress. With that said, enjoy!

* * *

The blonde ran relentlessly into the city of Ikebukuro. Once he stopped to catch his breath, he saw the face he didn't want to meet.

"Good evening." The blonde's eyes widened and he took a step back as the information broker walked towards him. "How was my dear Saki?" He chuckled. Kida kept silent and didn't reply. "Hm? Relax. I'm not going to try anything funny. I just want to talk to you." Kida relaxed and looked away. "Have you eaten? Come on, I'll treat you." The blonde didn't notice how late it's gotten but he actually was pretty hungry. "Come on, don't be shy." Orihara laughed as he patted Kida on the back, guiding him to a nearby restaurant. It was a fancy restaurant.

"Hello. How many will it be?" The waitress asked the gentlemen.

"Two." Orihara answered.

"Right this way." The waitress led them to a table meant for two people. "Here you are! I'll be back for your menus." Kida took a second too observe his surroundings and proceeded to take his seat.

"Here, let me get that for you." Orihara said as he pulled Kida's chair out for him.

"T-Thanks…" The blonde muttered. The older male removed his jacket and hung it over his chair before taking his seat.

"So, how was Saki?" He grinned.

"She's feeling better…" The blonde replied.

"I see. I surely do miss her being by my side." The blonde clenched his fists.

"Here are your menus." The waitress returned, which calmed Kida down a bit. "Can I start you gentlemen off with a drink?" Orihara waved his hand. The waitress then turned to Kida.

"Um… Just water."

"Alright, I'll be back in a sec." The waitress said as she took off.

"How annoying." The older male chuckled.

"You're not getting anything?" Kida asked.

"Just an appetizer. I'm not that hungry. Besides, I just want to be with you." Orihara grinned.

"Whatever." Kida looked away, a small blush forming. "You didn't have to take me out like this."

"Well you shouldn't have agreed to go out with me."

"I didn't-"

"Here's your water." The waitress returned, interrupting the conversation. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Just tuna." Orihara answered.

"And for you?"

"Um…Same thing he's getting." Kida answered.

"Alright, I'll be back soon with your order." The waitress said as she picked up the menus and walked away.

"Finally." Orihara said. "Now where were we?"

"Never mind." The blonde answered as he crossed his arms.

"So why did you visit Saki at the hospital?" Orihara asked suddenly.

"Why do you care?"

"I just want to know. I am sort of her guardian you know." Orihara said as he rest his elbow on the table. "I'm quite curious. You said you two were over, so why-"

"Will you just leave it?" Kida said, cutting the informant off.

"Oh?" The older male replied. _"How interesting." _

"It's none of your damn business." The blonde stated. "_Why am I even here?" _

"Alright then. I'll leave it." Orihara said, catching the blonde's attention. "So tell me then. How is your friend, Ryuugamine?"

"That's all of a sudden." Kida said as he made eye contact with the older male. "Why are you so interested in him?"

"Heh. I'm an informant. I collect information on people." Orihara answered. "Besides, you two seem pretty close."

"He's my best friend. I've known since we were little kids." Kida said as he looked down. "He sure is a strange one though."

"How so?" Orihara asked interested.

"It's weird. We actually don't have much in common. And he's much more reserved than I am. Pretty timid too." The blonde went on. "But… I like talking to him. He makes me feel calm." Kida stopped and noticed Orihara's stare. "Err… Sorry. I said to much."

"Hm." Orihara replied. Eventually, the waitress returned and brought them their food. "So tell me Kida." Kida looked up at the older male. "Would you still be friends with Ryuugamine no matter what?" Orihara asked as he picked up a piece of tuna and ate it.

"Of course. Mikado is my best friend." The blonde answered as he picked up a piece of tuna and ate it as well.

"No matter what?" Orihara grinned.

"…What are you getting at?" Kida said as he watched the black haired male.

"Nothing at all. I was just curious." Orihara said as he ate another piece.

"Sure then…" The blonde replied. Kida looked out the window and saw a couple of males wearing yellow scarves.

"There sure seems to be a lot of people in the yellow scarves lately." Orihara remarked. "Still, without a leader, they won't be able to-

"What's your point?" Kida interrupted, still looking out the window. "I'm done with them. What they do has nothing to do with me." Orihara chuckled.

"Is that so? They've seem to be struggling lately… With Saika."

"_Saika?" _Kida froze at the name and stared at the older male.

"Now if I recall, wasn't one of your friends a victim of Saika?" Orihara pressed on, not taking his eyes off the blonde.

"…That's none of your concern." The blonde said as he looked down at his plate. He looked up at Orihara when he chuckled and pouted. "_I don't like the air here."_

The two males continued to finish up the rest of the pieces of their tuna and leave. Once they got up, Orihara left the money on the table and followed after the blonde.

"Thanks for the meal. I'll get going no-" Kida was cut off by warm lips. Arms wrapped around him tightly and a hand tangled in his hair. The blonde froze in shock and pushed the older male off when he finally realized what was happening. "What… The hell, are you doing?" Orihara didn't answer and instead, dragged the blonde to a nearby alley. He pinned the boy against the wall.

"I just treated you out tonight. You should give me something back in return. Don't you think?" The older male grinned.

"Wait! You didn't tell me that!" Kida yelled as he struggled.

"I just told you right now." Orihara laughed as he place his lips over the blonde. A small mew came out from the blonde. Orihara let go of the blonde's wrists and wrapped his arms around the boy, tangling one of his hands in his hair. He pushed his knee onto Kida's private, earning a gasp from the boy. Orihara took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

"Wait…" The blonde whispered. He attempted to push the older male's shoulders but to no avail.

"Hehe. Relax a little." Orihara was about to lean in again but stopped when he heard the sound of raindrops. "Well this is great. Oh well, as long as I get what I want." He laughed. "This stupid scarf is in the way." Orihara removed the scarf with his teeth and proceeded to bite down on the blonde's neck. Kida flinched at each bite.

"Stop this already." Orihara answered by biting down harder. "Damn it." The rain started falling harder. The people of the streets began to take shelter at nearby stores or restaurants. "Come on. I'm getting soaked."

"You don't say." Orihara stopped and looked up at the blonde. "I haven't seen your hair this wet since we did it." Orihara laughed as the blonde blushed at the comment. The older male brought his hand to Kida's jeans and began to remove them.

"Hey wait!" Orihara silenced him by kissing him passionately. Orihara explored Kida's mouth, earning small noises from the boy. He didn't even realize that his jeans were already removed. "Wait…Stop." Kida gasped.

"Be a good boy, Masaomi." The black haired male pushed Kida up slightly against the wall so they were even face-to-face. He pushed his body against the blonde's to prevent him from escaping and used a free hand to unfasten his belt. Kida began to struggle a bit and shivered as the rain poured down on them.

"We can't do this here! Someone will see!" Kida yelled trying to get through to the man.

Orihara responded by hoisting Kida's thighs up with his hands and placing his harden member at Kida's entrance. The boy went silent and looked at the black haired male fearfully. Orihara grinned evilly and slowly lowered the blonde onto his member, earning a whimper from the younger male.

"Hah… I'll be honest with you. This is the first time I've done this while standing up." Orihara grinned down at the blonde who tried to raise himself but to no avail. "I Kinda like it like this." He smirked.

Kida kept his head down as he panted heavily. He hands roamed against the wall behind him, trying to find something to hold onto.

"Hey, look up." Orihara ordered. Kida ignored him, still trying to adjust to the pain. "Your call." Kida threw his head back as Orihara thrust into him. The blonde looked at the older male through half lidded tired eyes. A trail of saliva was trickling down. "That's not a bad look on you." Orihara grinned. Kida lowered his head again. "Who said you could look away?" Orihara said as he thrust in and out of the boy, who threw his head back but this time kept his eyes shut. His hands had stopped roaming and just balled into fists. Orihara earned yelps with every thrust.

"N-No…" Kida gasped.

Orihara stopped and looked at him.

"No more…" The blonde's hands met with Orihara's shoulders. "I can't… My body can't take anymore."

The informant stared at him for a moment and noticed that his body began to shiver.

"...Ngh… Izaya… Please." Kida's hands gripped Orihara's shoulders slightly. The older male brought his face closer to Kida's and kissed his trembling lips. Once they parted, Kida was breathless.

"Come with me, Masaomi." Orihara whispered in his ear. "And say my name."

Kida didn't respond but whimpered again when the older male continued thrusting. His hands stayed on the man's shoulders and gripped slightly at each thrust. The older male breathed puffs of air against Kida's ear.

"I-Iza…" Kida was unable to finished and came, along with Orihara. Orihara slowly removed himself from the boy and sat him down gently. He fastened his belt and picked up the blonde's pants that were soaked from the rain. He put on the blonde's boxers and jeans on for him and placed his jacket over him.

"Hop on." Orihara ordered as he crouched in front of the blonde. Kida did as he was told and placed himself on the older male's back so he was on a piggyback ride. Orihara adjusted himself and proceeded out of the alley.

Once they had gotten to Kida's apartment, Orihara took the liberty of bathing the blonde and getting him dressed in his shirt and boxers.

"This is thanks for cooperating with me tonight." He grinned. Kida remained silent as the older male dried his hair with a towel. Once he finished, he tossed the towel into the hamper and put on his shoes. "I should get going now." He said as he made his way to the door. Kida sat in silence and watched him. "Oh and one word of advice." Orihara stopped and looked over his shoulder at Kida. "Don't go out at night alone. Saiki sure is a strange group. And also…" Orihara continued. "There seems to be a connection between Saika and the Dollars. Just thought you should keep that in mind." Orihara finished and left.

"_The dollars…" _Kida thought to himself as he sat in silence.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I figured I should get another chapter in before the weekend because I won't have any time to work on fanfics. Not to mention, I have to start reviewing for my SAT's. Til then!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update. Sadly, I'm still not on summer vacation yet (Get out on the 24th). But anyway, thanks for waiting patiently. I'll let you know now that I've pretty much thought out the whole story. I just have to put it into words. The next update might take a while. I'm moving this summer so it's going to be a busy summer. With that said, enjoy the story and have a great summer everyone! I'm sorry if this is a little OCC but this is what it came out to be. Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MASAOMI KIDA! :)

* * *

Mikado kept his head down as he walked through the bustling streets of Ikebukuro in the early morning, a look of concern on his face.

"_I wonder how Masaomi is doing… He kinda took off all of a sudden." _Mikado thought to himself. _"I know, I'll stop by and see how he's doing." _The black haired male raised his head continued onwards to Kida's apartment. Once he had gotten there, he ranged the doorbell and knocked on the door. "Masaomi! You in there?" Mikado leaned his head against the door. "That's strange…" The boy brought his hand to the doorknob and turned it slightly, noticing the door was unlocked. "_I'm sure he won't mind if it's me." _Mikado assumed and stepped inside the room. "Masaomi?" He called out again as he took off his shoes.

He looked through the living room, the kitchen, and finally came to Kida's room, which was shut. Mikado stared at the door for a moment and finally brought his hand to the doorknob and turned it slowly. He peaked his head in and glanced around the room, seeing his friend asleep on the bed.

"_Still sleeping huh?" _Mikado said to himself as he entered the room slowly without making a sound. He walked over to his friend's bedside and looked over him. He lay on his side facing the wall. Blankets covered him completely. _"He's sound asleep. I wonder what went on yesterday?" _Mikado's thoughts stopped when he heard the blonde groaned and he took a step back.

"Ngh…" Kida groaned and turned over, lying on his back.

"_I could only imagine what you're dreaming about Masaomi." _Mikado sighed. He looked at his friend's face and noticed red marks running down his neck. "_What the?" _The black haired male carefully lifted the sheet to get a better view of the blonde's neck and then set it down again.

"Ugh…" The blonde groaned again and turned away. Mikado noticed his foot was sticking out of the sheet and looked at his friend.

"_Forgive me Masaomi." _Mikado said as he lifted the sheet that covered the blonde's legs and examined him. The boy's eyes widened. Bruises were spread across his thighs and legs. Mikado set the blanket down again and clenched his fists. _"Orihara… Enough is enough." _

Mikado sprinted through the city looking for any sign of the informant. After searching for a while, he heard a loud bang.

"IZAYA!"

Mikado jumped up and followed the voice. Once he turned the corner, he saw no other than Shizuo Heiwajima cornering Orihara in an alley.

"I thought I told you to never show your face around here! What are you doing here!" The bartender yelled as he ran towards the informant without giving him a chance to explain himself. Orihara dodged the oncoming charge and ran towards Mikado's direction.

"Heh. Come on!" Orihara said as he took hold of Mikado's arm and dragged him out of the alley.

"Hey let go!" Mikado yelled.

"Can't. Can't you see were in the middle of something?" Orihara said as they continued running. The two males ran through streets and turned at every corner until they finally lost the bartender. Mikado, exhausted, took a seat at a nearby bench at a park.

"_Man, why does stuff like this always happen to me?" _Mikado panted.

"Ryugamine. We meet again."

Mikado looked up at the man who wore an unsatisfied expression on his face.

"Orihara. We need to talk." Mikado said as he stood up.

"Is that so? About what?"

"Enough is enough Orihara."

"What are you-"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Mikado raised his voice, silencing the older male. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"And what will you do if I don't?" The older male grinned.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you away from him." Mikado answered.

"_This kid is annoying." _Orihara said to himself. "Didn't you ever stop and think that Masaomi is in good hands?"

"Not with you." The younger male retorted. "And when did you start calling him by his first name?"

"Really, this is none of your business." The man replied as he dug his hands in his coat pockets.

"It is now. I just saw him. He's covered in bruises and-"

"What gives you the idea that their from me?" Orihara cut him off.

Mikado stayed silent for a moment.

"He'll tell me, once he wakes up." Mikado said finally.

"You know Ryugamine, I know a lot about you." Orihara said. "You and Masaomi grew up together until he moved. You've always hated your boring life." Orihara continued watching the boy's astonished face.

"W-What's your point?" Mikado asked.

"I'll just get straight to the point. " Orihara grinned. "You're the creator of the dollars."

Mikado's eyes widened.

"W-What are you talking about?" The boy stammered. "There's no way that I could-"

"Save it Ryugamine." Orihara cut him off again. "I know about it. Don't worry how I figured it out. Your group seems to be in a tight spot right now."

Mikado looked at the informant, listening intently.

"There are rumors going around that Dollars are involved with Saika and the killings happening lately. It doesn't look like you're on the Yellow Scarves' good side right now either."

"But that's not true. Were not involved at all!" Mikado replied.

"And who's going to believe that?" Orihara asked. "Say, if Masaomi found out about this, he'd be quite upset if his best friend, the creator of the dollars, hurt an innocent girl."

"But we didn't…" Mikado stopped himself. He was put on a bad spot and he knew it. Orihara planned this. "What do you want…."

Orihara chuckled.

"Keep quiet about me and Masaomi. Actually, I rather not see your face again. That, and I won't sell you out." Orihara grinned at the boy's defeated expression. "And I'll assure you that Masaomi is in good hands."

The younger male stared at the ground clenching his fists. "_I can't give in to this guy… There's no way I can let him-" _

"I'm glad we came to an agreement." Orihara spoke out. "With that said, I'll be seeing you Tanaka Taro." Orihara said as he walked passed the younger male.

* * *

Masaomi sat up on his bed and faced to his bedroom door. "_That's odd. I thought I heard someone here just now." _The blonde got off the bed and changed his clothes still thinking about what the informant said to him. _"Anri is hurt because of Saika… and possibly the dollars." _

"Morning Masaomi!"

Kida jumped up at the front door kicked open. He turned around and saw the informant walked in grinning.

"What the hell! Was that necessary! Who said you could come in here anyway!" The blonde stood up and yelled.

"What? I can't stop by and see how my _Masaomi_ is doing?" The older male said as he took a seat on the couch.

"You can't just walk in here! What if someone sees?" The blonde stopped when his arm was pulled so that he was lying under Orihara.

"You complain a lot." Orihara said as he lowered himself over Kida, which made him flinch.

"Enough already!" The blonde struggled. Orihara kept silent as he watched the blonde under him. "W-What's with that look?"

The informant said nothing and sat up, letting Kida slip away. The boy stared at Orihara confused.

"_Well that's new."_ Kida said to himself. Finally, Orihara stood up.

"So Masaomi, what are your plans today?"

"Well…I was going to visit Anri today." The blonde answered.

"I see. Well I suppose I'll let you go." Orihara said. He brought his face close to Kida's. "Let's meet again soon." He smirked and made his way to the door.

"_What an idiot." _ Kida said to himself as he brought out a scarf and tied it around his neck.

* * *

"Anri!"

Anri Sonohara turned her attention to door and saw Kida walking towards her.

"Kida."

"How are you feeling?" The blonde asked as he took a seat. "I missed you." He flashed a grin.

"Better. Thanks for visiting." The bespectacled girl replied.

"Anything for you!" The blonde said enthusiastically. "Has Mikado stopped by yet?"

"Ryugamine came by earlier today."

"I see. He beat me to it huh?" The blonde chuckled. "How was he?"

"Ryugamine…. Didn't seem like himself." Sonohara replied as she lowered her head.

"What? What do you mean?"

"It looked like something was on his mind." She glanced at Kida.

"I see. I'll be sure to talk to him later." The blonde stood up. "Well, I hate to leave you here but I gotta get going."

"Thanks for visiting."

"Bye my sweet Anri!" Kida waved as he left the room. He continued walking down the hall pondering about his friend. Once he had left the hospital, he stopped in his tracks as members of the yellow scarves walked by them. The trio stopped and glanced at the blonde and then approached him.

"Excuse me. Are you Masaomi Kida?" One of the members asked.

"Hm. It could be. Who wants to know?" The blonde replied. The members exchanged looks at each other and continued.

"Kida, the scarves need you please! Our numbers are diminishing. Please hear us out!" The teen pleaded.

"I'm done with that." Kida replied as he walked past the trio. "I don't want to take part in anything you do anymore."

"But senpai!" A younger teen called out. "Were in a huge mess right now! Our members have been attacked by Saika."

"Huh?" The blonde stopped but didn't turn around. "_Why is Saika involved?_

"Please consider it Kida." The teen continued. "If this continues, our gang will disappear and not only that, innocent people could get affected by this.

"_Like Anri…"_ Kida continued to walk leaving the trio dumbfounded. "_Saika was responsible for Anri's wounds. They can't get away with that." _

* * *

Orihara hummed to himself as he moved the chess pieces across the board.

"So what's the deal with the Kida child?"

The information broker turned his head to Namie, who was arranging books on the bookshelf.

"Him? I guess you could say he's special."

Namie gave him a confused look.

"What's so special about him? He seems like a normal teenager." Namie asked.

Orihara got up from the couch and made his way towards the windows, looking out into lit city.

"He's no ordinary boy." The male answered. "It's hard to explain in fact." He turned around when he heard the woman snicker.

"Oho? Has Izaya Orihara fallen in… _love?"_

The information broker looked at her seriously before turning his attention back to the scenery.

"And with a teenage boy? You gotta be kidding me!" She laughed.

"Says the woman who's in love with her younger brother." Orihara spoke calmly silencing Namie. He began to laugh. "Such sad creatures."

"So even Orihara has feelings." Namie said sarcastically.

"I'm already hurt just by hearing you say that."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and the two froze for second before Namie walked over to the screen on the intercom.

"What do you know?" Namie said as she identified the figure. Orihara made his way towards her and smirked at the screen.

"Let him in and I suggest you take the night off while you're at it."

* * *

Masaomi walked into the information broker's apartment and was greeted by none other than Orihara. The older male paused and looked at the blonde noticing the yellow scarf hanging around his neck.

"Now, _this _is the Masaomi Kida I know and love!" He said as he patted the boy's head.

"I'm just here to talk." Kida replied.

"Take a seat. Make yourself at home." The older male said as he took a seat on the couch, followed by the blonde. "So you've returned." He grinned.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kida spoke calmly. "I'm only using them to get back at whoever is responsible for Anri's condition."

"If you say so. So then what was it that you want to talk about?" Orihara asked, not taking his eyes off the blonde.

"What do you know about the dollars?"

The informant grinned. This was his chance he thought to himself.

"You came to the right person Masaomi."

"Please stop calling me that." Kida sighed. "It gives me a headache whenever you say it."

Orihara laughed at the comment.

"Can we get back to the subject?" The boy asked annoyed.

"Alright then, _Masaomi." _The older male continued. "What are you thinking right now?"

The blonde gave him a confused look.

"Hmm. It couldn't be that you're thinking I'm the leader of the dollars could it?"

Kida remained silent.

"And that I was behind the idea of hurting Anri is it?"

"Orihara, if you have anything to do with this…" The blonde spoke menacing.

"Relax Kida. I have not relation to the Dollars whatsoever."

"…I don't believe you."

"Oh? You think I would lie to you?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm thinking." Kida glared at Orihara who just grinned at him. "Well?"

"So how's Ryugamine these days?" Orihara changed the subject.

"Why are you bringing him up?"

"How do you think he would feel? If he saw you like this?"

The blonde lowered his head.

"Aren't you jealous of him and his carefree life?"

"Listen, this has nothing to do with him." Kida looked at the older male.

"What if it did?"

The blonde froze and stared at Orihara's piercing eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Don't you think that's wrong? That Mikado is enjoying life, despite the fact that he's the reason for all this?" Orihara watched as the blonde stood up.

"This was a mistake. I should've known you wouldn't take this seriously." Kida said as he turned around. Suddenly, his arm was pulled back. "What the hell!"

"It's the honest truth and some part of you believes it." Orihara pulled the blonde closer. "The leader of the Dollars is-"

"You're lying!" Kida yelled as he pulled his arm away.

"Don't deny the fact Masaomi." Orihara said as he advanced towards the boy who kept returning glares. "The leader of the Dollars is none other than your best friend, Mikado Ryugamine."

The blonde clenched his fists as he tensed.

"There's no way…" He whispered.

"You know Masaomi." Orihara placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Information like that doesn't come for free."

The blonde knew what was coming but before he knew it, he was dragged to a bedroom and thrown on the futon with the grinning Orihara on top of him.

"H-How did you find out?" The blonde asked without struggling.

"I have my ways. You of all people would know that my information is accurate." Orihara lowered his face on top of the blonde's. Kida turned his head to the side and shut his eyes. "I'll say this again." The informant whispered in Kida's ear. "Your best friend, Mikado Ryugamine, is the creator of the Dollars." The older male pulled away and looked down at the Kida; He began to unbuckle the teen's belt off and removed his pants and boxers. The blonde lay still, still trying to take all the new information in. Without warning, Orihara thrust into the blonde making him yelp. For some reason, the pain was greater.

"W-why are you doing all of this to me…? Kida panted as he covered his eyes with his forearm.

The older male brought his hands down to the hem of Kida's sweatshirt and removed it so that the teen was completely nude. He grabbed the boy's hands and pinned them down on the futon and stared into his golden eyes.

"Because I love you Masaomi." Orihara said with another thrust.

Kida's hands tightened and his eyes widened when he realized that their fingers had interlaced with each other.

"Orihara… this isn't…" Kida gasped as he received a quicker thrust.

"Is this not what humans do when they are in love?" The older male smirked. He let go of Kida's hands and pushed the blonde down harder on the futon by his shoulders. "I love you, Masaomi."

Kida yelped louder as the thrusts continued. His body flinched every time the older male repeated the same words over and over. It came to the point where Orihara whispered it into his ear in between every thrust.

"I-Izaya…" The blonde was completely broken. He turned his head to the side as a trail of saliva fell. He eyes were half lidded and teary.

"I'm all you have Masaomi." Orihara said as his arms encircled the blonde's boy so that there was no space in between them. "_In due time, you'll become mine for sure." _


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! I'm getting used to my new home and figured it was time to get back on the story. I hope you're all having a great summer. Once again, thanks for those who reviewed! I love reviews :) So here's chapter 8. This will probably contain OOC but it is a fanfiction. Enjoy!

* * *

"Masaomi, stop looking like that. You worrying me."

Orihara looked down at Kida who lay there motionless through half lidded eyes. The blonde turned his gaze to the older male, who had a genuine smile on his face. Kida tried to slip away but then flinch and fell back down.

"L-Look what you did…" Kida whispered as he shut his eyes and turned his head to the side.

"I'm sorry Masaomi." The black haired male lowered himself onto the boy's neck. "I couldn't help myself." He spoke against his skin. Kida shivered slightly at the contact and let out a surprised gasp when his hair was pulled back. "Masaomi's scent is so good." Orihara spoke as he inhaled Kida's neck.

"I can't stay here." Kida said as he pushed the informant away slightly. Once he sat up, he was pushed back on his back. "Come on, I'm serious."

"I'm serious too." Orihara smirked. "What's the hurry?"

Something within Kida sparked and before he knew it, he began to struggle violently.

"Aha! What's wrong? Are you mad? You should see your face! It's so cute!" Orihara mocked.

"Shut the hell up already!" Kida yelled as he attempted to push the informant off.

"I can't believe you're still lively after what happened last night! Perhaps we should do a repeat of that." Orihara grinned evilly.

"No! Stop!" Kida yelled.

The older male brought his hand down to Kida's length and began to stroke it, earning gasps and small moans from the blonde. The teen placed his hands on the informant's forearm, trying to remove his hand but to no avail.

"You're so easy to read." Orihara spoke as he gave a hard squeeze, earning a shaky moan. "No, that's not it. I just know you so well."

"U-Uh…" Kida panted. He let go of the older male's arm and threw his head back, covering his face with his arms.

"Oh don't be shy." Orihara said as he used his other hand to move Kida's arms away. "I want to see." He smirked. Orihara continued until they heard a voice from the living room.

"Izaya! How many times do I have to tell you to stop leaving the folders out!" Namie yelled as she entered the bedroom but froze when she saw the two males staring right at her. Orihara didn't look pleased and Kida turned away when he realized he was still nude.

"Namie, forget about that for now. Make breakfast will you?" Orihara spoke.

"Uh sure. I'll get right on it." Namie said as she hurried away and closed the door, leaving the two males.

"Now where were we?" Orihara turned his attention back to the blonde but cursed when he had heard the bathroom door shut.

"_You gotta be fucking kidding me." _

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I just made pancakes." Namie told Kida as he entered the kitchen.

"It's fine." He murmured as he took a seat. "Thank you." He avoided the woman's stare, still embarrassed about what happened earlier. A shade of red was still visible on his face.

"Ah Masaomi! You're finally out!" The black haired male cheered as he entered the kitchen. The blonde rested his forehead on his hand as he continued to eat.

"Can you not yell? It's too early for this. Geez." Namie replied coldly as she placed a mug of coffee on the table. Orihara laughed as he sat down.

"Namie, clean my room, will you?" The informant ordered as he took a sip. Namie didn't reply and left the room, leaving the two males in awkward silence.

"So Masaomi." Orihara began as he edged closer to the teen.

"Finished." The blonde stood up abruptly and began to leave. Before he knew it, he was pushed against the wall so he was facing the older male.

"We weren't finished."

Before Kida could protest, their lips meant and he froze as the unwanted tongue explored him. The teen made futile efforts to push the man away but he was only pushed harder against the wall in return.

"You taste so sweet." Orihara purred as he pulled away, leaving the blonde breathless. "I'll have to thank Namie later."

"Shut up! You're pissing me off!" Masaomi said as he shoved the older male away roughly. After he had realized the distance between them, he stood there for a moment before meeting Orihara's eyes. He looked surprised as well.

"_Shit. I'm in for it now." _ The teen said to himself.

"My, you're quite lively today." Orihara broke the silence. "What's gotten into you?"

Kida didn't reply but instead lowered his head. His fists balled into fists.

"Leave me alone." He spoke firmly. "I don't want to see your face again." He looked up at Orihara. "Got it?"

Orihara didn't reply but instead folded his arms and stared back at the piercing gold eyes. Once the teen had made his point, he walked past the informant towards the door. Their eyes' didn't meet and both just stared ahead. Before Kida got to the door, he glanced at Namie who was coming out of the room with a laundry basket. He noticed his yellow scarf was lying on top of the sheets and took it.

"I'm sorry about before." Kida muttered as she shoved the scarf into his back pocket. Namie hadn't said anything back and watched the teen leave the apartment.

"Lovers' quarrel?" Namie called out as she passed Orihara who remained still.

'Tch' was Orihara's reply as he sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

It was another ordinary day at Raira Academy. At least that's what it seemed. Mikado stared off into the window, not paying attention about today's topic. Actually, he could have cared less. He wondered if his best friend was even present in school or if Orihara had taken him again.

_Crap. _

How could he let this happen, he thought to himself.

"Ryugamine?"

Mikado snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the timid voice.

"Oh, Sonohara."

"Class is over." She said directly. Mikado glanced around the classroom and noticed that half of the students have already left.

"Oh right." He faked a laugh.

"Is Kida in school today?" Sonohara asked. "I haven't heard from him lately." Mikado sighed and stood up.

"I wish I knew myself." Mikado spoke as they both exited the room.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Sonohara asked.

"No. I don't think so…._ I hope not at least." _The two of them walked together in silence before exiting the main gate when they saw a familiar face.

"Masaomi?" Mikado called out when he saw the blonde standing in front of the school's entrance. Kida's dull eyes met with Mikado's eyes. Something was wrong, Mikado told himself. Band-aids were plastered on various spots on his neck. If it weren't for the hoodie, more band aids would probably be visible Mikado thought."

"Oh, Mikado." Kida replied plainly and noticed the bespectacled girl. "I'm glad you're doing well." He smiled a little.

"How are you Kida?" Sonohara asked first, taking Kida by surprise.

"Oh you know the usual." Kida replied. "Flirting with babes and what not!" He said dramatically. Mikado could tell he was putting up the act and looked at him worriedly. "But you know Anri?" The blonde took the girl's hand with both hands and kneeled. "They may have my body, but you'll always have my heart." He stood up and finally let go of the hand.

"Masaomi?" Mikado began.

"I have to go." Kida said blankly. "I'll see you guys around." He began to walk away. "Take care Anri."

"What…Was that?" Mikado said confusedly after the blonde was several feet away.

"Ryugamine." Anri spoke. "I'm worried about him."

"Me too… Come on, we should get going." Mikado turned the opposite direction and began to walk.

* * *

"S-Senpai I'm sorry! Ack!"

Kida threw a fist at a fellow gang member and sent him off the platform where he was standing.

"Did you touch her? I swear, if anyone one of you laid a hand on her…" Kida spoke menacingly.

It had been about a week since Kida joined the yellow scarves. Since then, he was mainly focused on getting more information on the Dollars. Even Sonohara had gotten herself involved in this mess. It was revealed that she was snooping around the warehouse during the scarves meeting and since then, the gang has been trying to find her. Kida wouldn't allow it.

"I didn't touch her! I swear!" The gang member stammered.

"Whatever." Kida said as he jumped down from the stage and left the warehouse.

"I'm starting to get tired of this brat." Horada announced. "He's been acting strange lately. Perhaps he knows something." He snickered with 2 other members.

"Should we find out?" Higa asked. "We could always ask that Orihara fellow."

"Nah let it be." Horada waved his hand in disapproval. "He's too pricey. And besides, we have a leading source."

"But the general ordered us not to go near her." The gang member who was punched before spoke.

"So?" "Horada grinned. "He doesn't have to know." He and other members laughed.

* * *

It was pouring. Kida stared down as he walked through the streets with his hands in his pockets. Everyone around him walked with an umbrella except him. Passersby occasionally glanced at him because he stood out so much. Kida was deep in his thoughts as he walked. He still couldn't handle the fact that his best friend was the leader of the notorious gang. He couldn't decide if he should confront him about it. He didn't know what he should do about it. If word about it got around… God, he didn't even want to imagine it.

Now that he mentioned it, he hadn't seen the informant since their last meeting. He was a little surprised that the man had taken his word and hasn't revealed himself. Then again, why did he care? It's not like he missed him or anything.

The rain didn't let up and before he knew it, Kida was a few meters away from Mikado's residence. Kida stopped and looked at the old building. He could settle everything right here and now. He noticed that all the lights were off but this was important. The teen pulled out his cell phone and dialed his friend's number.

Ring…Ring…. Ring….

No answer. Kida closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He looked up at the building again and walk towards it. He removed his scarf and hid it in his hoodie jacket, exposing his band-aided neck. 'Well here goes,' Kida said to himself as he knocked on the front door. He froze when he heard footsteps approaching the other side of the door and waited.

"H-Hello?" Mikado greeted nervously as he opened the door slightly. He looked so innocent, Kida thought to himself.

"Mikado." Kida answered.

"Masaomi?" Mikado opened the door widely and examined his friend. "What are you doing? Come inside, your soaked!" The blue-eyed teen patted the blonde's shoulder, guiding him inside. He closed the door once he stepped in. "Hang on, I'll go get a towel." He said as he left the room.

Kida took the chance to glance around the room. He noticed the open sleeping bag on the floor and the computer on the table next to it. His face grimaced but lightened up when he heard footsteps.

"I'm back. Do you want to change your clothes or something?" Mikado asked.

"N-No, I'm alright." Kida replied in a low voice. He stretched out his hand to take the towel but stopped when Mikado held the towel closer. Kida gave him a confused look.

"I'll dry you, it's fine. Sit down." Mikado answered. Kida stood there for a moment and finally sat down. Mikado grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the blonde and sat. He spread the towel out and began drying his friend's soaked hair. The two sat in silence until Kida broke it.

"How's Anri doing?" The blonde asked after Mikado finished and tossed the towel aside. "She's doing fine. I walked her halfway home today."

Kida sparked and before he knew it, he pushed Mikado to the floor roughly and glared down at him.

"Mikado! What's the matter with you!" Kida yelled as he gripped the black haired teen's shoulders. "How are you going to make her walk home alone? Especially after what had happened before!" Gold eyes continued to pierce through frightened blue ones.

"M-Masaomi." Mikado replied weakly. "I-I'm sorry."

Kida's grip loosened slightly after realizing the position they were in. He eyes widened in horror.

"Y-Your right…I'm sorry. I should have realized." Mikado continued.

The blonde released the black haired teen and sat aside. When has he ever yelled at his best friend? Mikado sat up hesitantly and looked at his dear friend.

"Masaomi?"

Kida snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friend.

"If something was wrong…you'd tell me… right?" Mikado asked with a worried expression.

Kida couldn't help but smile back at his friend. He was always such as worrywart. He laughed a little.

"Of course!" He lied. "You're my best friend. I would tell you everything." He said as he hung a arm around Mikado's shoulder.

"Is that so?" Mikado wondered. "I see then." He returned the smile. "We really miss you Masaomi."

Kida froze for a second and finally released Mikado.

"I miss you guys too." Kida lowered his head. "I'm sorry…" He said with a low voice.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Mikado asked confused.

"For not being a good friend."

"Talking nonsense again, huh?" Mikado smiled as Kida looked up with him with a surprise look. "I swear, every time I leave you alone you come up with weird stuff."

"Hey can I have something to drink? I'm kinda thirsty." Kida smiled weakly.

"Sure. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Any soda is fine." Kida answered.

"Alright then. I'll be right back." Mikado said as he made his way towards the fridge. Once he arrived back, he handed the can to Kida.

"Thanks." Kida said as he took a few sips. The two sat in silence while Mikado was busy rearranging his futon. Suddenly, a loud thunder was heard and Mikado jumped up. "Mikado?"

Mikado flinched at the sound of his name and laughed it off.

"Haha… That got me. Say, you should just spend the night here." Mikado suggested. "You're not thinking about walking home in this kind of weather are you?"

"I was actually." Kida replied. "But I mean if it's cause you're scared or something-"

"Great! I'll pull out a another sleeping bag." Mikado interrupted before Kida finshed his sentence. Kida put on a weak smile and looked down at his half empty soda can.

"Mikado, this soda taste kinda weird." Kida motioned the can towards Mikado.

"Really? Is it expired?" Mikado asked as he took the can.

"I'm not sure." Kida replied as he watched his friend.

"Do you want another one? I'll get one for you."

"No it's alright. I'm starting to get kinda tired." Kida said as he stretched his arms.

"Oh I see." Mikado looked down at the soda can again and took a sip. "Huh? It seems fine to me."

"Really? Maybe it's just me." Kida laughed a little.

"Well just in case, I'll just dump it out." Mikado said as he walked towards the kitchen again. Kida remained still and lowered his head as he waited. Suddenly, he heard a thump coming from the kitchen and ran towards it.

"Mikado?" Kida ran over to his friend who was slumped against the counter.

"Masaomi…I'm feeling kinda light headed…"

"Come on. You must be tired." The blonde took his friend's arm and hung it over his shoulder. "You should get some rest now."

Mikado only nodded in reply. His eyelids began to feel heavy and he could barely stand on his own. Once his back felt the futon, he began to drift into sleep. The blonde only stared down at him, watching him as he slept.

"I'm sorry." Masaomi whispered as he pulled out a pocketknife from his back pocket. He brought the knife slowly to the unconscious' boy's neck and held the blade onto his skin. "I'm sorry." He muttered again, keeping his head down. "Please forgive me."

The leader of the yellow scarves stayed still for a few moments. Everything will be over once he takes care of the Dollar's leader he thought to himself. Don't hesitate now, he kept telling himself. If he doesn't do something, someone one else will, so isn't it better this way? All this thoughts ran through the blonde's head and once the thunder roared, he jumped up and scampered away. Kida sat still in darkness as he began to realize what he was about to do.

_I…almost murdered my best friend._

Tears began to fill his golden eyes as he withdrew the knife. He stood up frantically and dashed out of the building into the pouring rain.

* * *

As you can see, I skipped some parts in Anime. Mostly the ones where Anri is spying on the yellow scarves and stuff like that. I only changed up the scene when Kida stands near Mikado's house after Mikado abandoned the dollars. The story from here on won't follow the anime, at least I'm pretty sure it won't. Til then!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for the long awaited chapter. I had such a busy summer. I hope you all had a good summer. Mine was alright. I finally got to visit Ikebukuro for the first time! But so anyway back to the story. Here is chapter 9. I can't thank you enough for your reviews! Like I said before, the planning for the story is just about done. I just need time to write it down. So enjoy chapter 9! Sorry for OCC

* * *

_Shit! Shit! Shit! What have I done? _

Masaomi yelled mentally to himself as he ran as far as possible from the Ryuugamine household. The streets were dark. Only lit by the streetlights off the side of the sidewalk. The rain poured as he continued running, not looking back. He wanted to get away as far as possible. He had to before anyone had seen him. Finally, he stopped after he turned the corner and slumped back against a run down building. He looked down and noticed his yellow scarf hanging out of his pocket. He grimaced at the fabric and threw it to the ground out of frustration.

"My, My."

The teen jumped up and readied himself until he realized it was no other than the informant himself.

"What are you doing out this late in this kind of weather, Masaomi?

Kida fixated his eyes on the informant as he approached him early. He wasn't in the mood to take any of his bull crap. He balled his hands into fists and gave the older male the most threatening glare he had ever given.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see your face again." The teen retorted.

Orihara stopped a few feet in front of the blonde and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know." He sighed. "I couldn't help myself though. You seem troubled. Say… Doesn't Ryuugamine live around here?"

Before Orihara got a reply, the young blonde shoved him against the wall.

"What did you see!" Kida interrogated as he slammed the older male against the wall again making him wince.

"Say Masaomi…" Kida listened to the informant, noticing the small smirk on his face. "If I had witnessed something I shouldn't have, what would you do?"

Surprised by the unexpected question, Kida tried to come up with an answer. His mouth was left hanging and he finally released the older male.

"I'd have to… to…"

Orihara hushed him as he embraced the teen to a reassuring hug. He held him close to him and surprisingly, the blonde didn't resist.

"I'm such an awful person." Kida said with a cracked voice.

"There, there." Orihara said as patted Kida's back. "Humans are not made to be perfect."

"I was so close."

Orihara looked down at Kida with a confused look.

"Close to what?"

"Close to killing him." Kida hissed as he released himself from the man and turned away. "I don't know what came over me." Orihara stood silent as he listened. "I'm the worst." Kida ended as he looked up at the pouring sky.

"Do not fear." Orihara said as he placed a hand on Kida's shoulder. "We can cover this up somehow." Kida sighed and began to walk away.

"Like I'd want _you_ to get involved." He said coldly and left, leaving Orihara alone.

* * *

Mikado groaned as he shifted in the futon. He opened his eyes weakly as he adjusted to the sunlit room. He placed a hand on his forehead to ease the headache.

"What happened?" Mikado asked himself as he recalled the events from last night. He sat up and recalled that he had abandoned the Dollars.

"Oh… Right…" The teen sighed. "And then Masaomi…." Wait. Mikado stared off. "_Masaomi came."_ Mikado's thoughts processed. "_He came over late last night."_ He kept going. "_I told him to sleepover…" _Mikado stood up and searched his house, looking for his blonde friend. "Where did he go?" Mikado pulled out his cell phone to check if his friend had left any messages. _"I have a bad feeling about this…"_

Mikado checked the time on his cell phone and panicked.

"I have 15 minutes to get to school!" Mikado rushed as he got dressed in his school uniform. "_I'll have a word with Masaomi when I see him." _

* * *

"Good morning Ryugamine."

The teen turned around and saw Anri who had a genuine smile on her face.

"Ah, Sonohara! Good morning!" He greeted back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm." The girl nodded. "Are you looking for Kida?"

"Yeah… I was actually. Have you seen him around?"

Anri shook her head.

"I wonder if he plans to skip today…" Mikado said as he took a seat at his desk. "_This isn't turning out well at all." _He looked up at Sonohara who had a concerned face. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. If I hear from Kida I'll let you know okay?" The girl said and scurried back to her desk when the teacher arrived.

* * *

Class was finally over and Kida never showed up. Mikado checked his phone every few minutes to see if his blonde friend even left a single message. _"I'm tired of waiting! I'll find Orihara and settle this myself. I disbanded the Dollars anyway. This should end everything." _Mikado stood up abruptly catching the attention of fellow classmates around him.

"If anyone sees Masaomi, let him know that I'm looking for him please." Mikado stated as he walked out the classroom.

Mikado wasn't really sure where he should started looking first, but if he's looking for the informant, he just had to be wandering around as usual. All of a sudden, a group of yellow scarves members ran down the street.

"Catch her! She knows something about the dollars leader!" One of the members yelled. Mikado was taken by surprised and watched more gang members follow.

"_A girl?_" Mikado thought to himself. Panic struck him and his feet began to follow after the gang. "_Please don't be her. Please don't be her!" _Mikado yelled mentally to himself as he desperately searched for the girl they were after. As he turned the corner, he bumped into someone and fell back on his behind.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was in a hurry." He looked at who he bumped into and saw Rio Kamichika, a classmate of his.

"H-Help me… They're after me." Rio asked with tear filled eyes. "I'm not part of Dollars anymore! The leader left us!"

Mikado flinched at the statement and stared at her. He realized what he caused. He extended his hand to her.

"We have to hurry!" He said as he took her hand and ran. They made a dash through the alley and were spotted by a skinny boy wearing a scarf.

"I found her! And she's with someone!" The member cried out and followed after them.

"They found us!" Rio cried, holding Mikado's hand tighter.

"_What should I do!" _Mikado said as he searched for any possible escapes. "Alright I have a plan, but it's going to be risky." He said as he continued running. "There are two separate alleys. Take the one on the right. I'll distract them and take the left one." It wasn't the best plan he could come up with but Mikado realized that he was responsible for her. She was part of Dollars after all.

"Ryugamine…" Rio's voice quivered.

"I'll be fine! Just get out of here and contact the police!" Mikado said as he gently pushed her to the alley.

"I'm sorry! Just hang on a little longer!" Rio said as she dashed down the alley. Mikado turned around as he heard the approaching footsteps and cries.

"Here goes nothing…" Mikado said as he knocked down a trashcan nearby the left alley and ran, hoping that the yellow scarves members got a glimpse of him. He continued running as the sound of footsteps got louder. He began to pant heavily but his feet kept moving. He kept pushing forward, knocking down trashcans along the way, until finally, he was snatched by the arm and pushed against a wall.

"Finally found you."

Mikado looked up hesitantly and saw a man wearing a light purple suit with blonde hair. Mikado jumped up when a crowd of yellow scarves members caught up and circled around them. Escape was futile. Mikado backed up against the wall, attempting to hide his fear.

"Hey kid." Mikado looked back at the man before him. "Who are you?" Mikado gulped and replied hesitantly.

"M-Mikado… Ryugamine."

The man stared down at the teen for a moment until a wide grin formed on his face.

"I see. So you're Ryugamine." He said as he grabbed the teen by the collar and held him against the wall. "That must mean you're the Dollars leader."

* * *

Kida gripped his phone angrily as he tried to reach Horada.

"_Where the hell is he?" _Kida said angrily to himself as he shut his phone. He hadn't been able to contact anyone in the yellow scarves and he was starting to get suspicious. He sighed and tossed his phone to the side. He laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, recalling last night. "_I wonder if Mikado remembered anything…" _He sat up at the sound of his cell phone ringing and paused when he saw the caller ID. He shrugged it off and answered.

"Hey, Mikado. I'm sorry about-"

"_It's nice to hear from you Shogun_."

Kida's jaw dropped when he remembered the voice. So many questions began to run through his mind. He stood up from the bed.

"Horada? What are you doing! Where are you! Why do you have-" Kida stopped. Could it be they figured it out? The blonde began to panic. He gripped his phone.

"_So you know this kid? How long have you known Kida?" _

"That's not what I asked. I order you and whoever is with you back to the base."

"_Not likely kid."_ Horada chuckled. "_I finally found their leader. I ain't letting him go that easily."_

"Horada! What are you doing! I just gave you an order. Listen to me or I'll-"

"_Oh shut up."_ Horada interrupted him. "_You traitor. You knew all along, didn't you?_" The sounds of laughs were coming through the phone. Kida didn't reply and listened. _"You should see him right now… He looks petrified_."

"H-Horada." Kida's voice was hoarse. "If you do anything..." Kida continued. "Let him go! He has nothing to do with anything!"

"_Bullshit_." The man replied coldly.

"_I-Is that Masaomi?" _

The blonde flinched at the sound of his name.

"_Sure is kid_." Horada answered Mikado.

"_Masaomi, I was so worried. I hope you're doing well… But still, I don't get what's going on. How do you know Masaomi?"_ Mikado asked the man.

"_You have no idea who your buddy is, don't ya?" _

"Stop! Let him go now!" Kida ordered as he strapped on his shoes and ran out of his room.

"_Don't worry, I'm sure he'll figure this all out in a while. It sounds like you're on your way now. We should get started then." _Horada spoke menacingly. "_I really wish you could see this Shogun. He looks so afraid." _

"Enough! Stop this now!" Kida yelled as he continued running downtown. He looked through every alley and every street. He took an alley road when suddenly; he stopped when he heard a wail. He froze and covered his mouth as he heard the sound of grunts and beatings. He legs began to shake until he could no longer stand and stood against the wall for support. His eyes began to tear as he imagined the scenes unfold. His jaw clenched when he heard the sound of Horada laughing manically. "STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kida heard nothing but silence on the other line and waited.

He heard the sound of hysterical laughters until the line was cut off.

* * *

I can't really say that I'll update this very soon, but I'll try to. I have to start doing college applications soon so my time is kind of limited. Just remember that this story is still ongoing. Til then!


	10. Chapter 10

"Mikado! Where are you?" Kida called out his friend's name. Not caring if his fellow gang members found him or not. Finding his best friend was his main priority. The words 'please be okay' kept replaying in his mind over and over as he searched the back roads. He stopped and turned when he heard the sound of a motorcycle of some sort and followed where it was coming from. Much to his surprise, in front of him was the legendary Headless Rider. He hesitated to approach as he recalled his last meeting with the mysterious figure the other night.

"Hey, you!" Kida called out rudely. The person or thing it was turned its head to Kida's direction. The Headless Rider turned around and faced Kida, making the boy cautious. It stepped to the side, revealing what was hiding behind it. Kida's jaw fell as his eyes took in the sight before him. It was Mikado. And he wasn't moving. He was lying on the ground and a puddle of blood was around him. Kida stood still where he was, still trying to endure what he was seeing. His legs felt wobbly and he began to tremble.

"Mikado?" Kida walked hesitantly to the unconscious body but stopped when he noticed his leg being encircled by darkness. He looked up at the Headless Rider. He had almost forgotten that it was still standing there watching him. He pulled his leg and fell back.

"What are you doing!" The blonde glared at the being. The Headless Rider stood in front of Mikado, almost as if it was protecting him. Kida sat silent and watched. And then it hit him. "I… I didn't order this." He tried to explain. "They did this! It wasn't me!" Kida stopped when he heard the sound of sirens drawing nearer. He looked behind him, and then at the Headless Rider, and then at his friend. "_No… I can't." _

He came down to his final decision and that was to run away.

Kida didn't leave his home for a week. He separated himself and the world. He couldn't stand what was going around him. He cut off all ties with other people including Anri, Kadota and his gang, the yellow scarves, Simon, and especially Izaya. He didn't even bother to check his phone for unanswered calls or text. He would prefer not to see anyone.

"How long do you intend to go on with this?" A voice asked coming from his bedroom door.

Speak of the devil.

"…What do you want…? If you want to do it, then just hurry up and get it over with it." The teen answered with a curt response.

The man didn't respond. Instead he made his way to the bed Kida was lying in and sat down.

"You won't resist?" The informant asked. A few moments passed before Kida replied.

"…I don't care…" Kida whispered as his eyes fell. His mind wasn't focused on Orihara and what he was doing. He kept thinking about Mikado. How all of this could have been prevented. How his so called friends betrayed him. Suddenly, his mind came back again when he felt a harsh thrust.

"Ngh...!" His eyes fell shut as he endured the pain. Normally he would have tried to hold back his voice, but the groans couldn't stay in. He looked up at the informant looming over him and let out a sigh.

"Hm?" Orihara halted.

"It's funny…" Kida closed his eyes again.

"What is?"

"The reason why I let you do this to me was to keep him safe from you." Kida paused and looked up at the man again. "But now, this is totally pointless." Orihara returned Kida's gaze for a few moments until finally thrusting into again.

"So…" Orihara panted. "Why aren't you struggling?"

"I…I don't know anymore."

* * *

"You know, I went to go see him earlier today."

Kida sat up and looked at the man who was standing by the door.

"Doctors say he's in a coma." Kida's eyes widened.

"This whole time since then?" Kida asked worriedly.

"Seems like it." Orihara walked out the room.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" Kida followed him to the front door.

"Around. You know how it is by now, Masaomi." Orihara answered. "See ya."

Kida watched the man leave and stumbled back onto the floor.

* * *

_Orihara grinned at Mikado's unconscious body on the hospital bed. He couldn't get over the sight before him. Mikado laid there motionlessly. His head was bandaged and bruises were visible around his face. _

"_Serves you right boy." Orihara snickered. _

_A few moments past and the man heard a number of footsteps closing by. He looked at the door and saw Raira students. They weren't unfamiliar faces. One of the teens was Anri, the girl that Mikado supposedly has feelings for. Next to her was Mika Harima. She remembered Orihara from a few months ago and greeted him cheerfully. Lastly was a male student. Namie's younger brother in fact. _

"_Good to see you all again." Orihara greeted. _

"_Hi there." Mika replied as she and the others stepped in the room. Anri kept her head down as she held get well flowers close to her. Orihara noticed suspicious glare put up a warm smile. _

"_It's nice to see that Ryugamine has such good friends. I'll leave you all alone now." He said as he passed the trio. He felt a dangerous aura when he passed Anri and smirked. _

"_Seiji, what's wrong?" Mika asked her lover once Orihara left. _

"_That man… was smiling." _

"_Maybe you must have been seeing things. Come on, let's go see Ryugamine." The girl tugged Yagiri's arm towards Mikado. _

_

* * *

_

Kida stood in front of Mikado's bed silently. The only sound that was filling the room was the heart monitor. As least he's alive, Kida thought.

"Mikado." Kida lowered his head.

"Masaomi."

Kida's head snapped up at Mikado and then to the door. His eyes widened at the figure standing in front of the door.

"Saki?" He began to approach her hesitantly. "You've recovered?"

Saki shook her head.

"Masaomi. There's something you need to know." Saki said as she stared down at the floor. Kida noticed her odd expression.

"Is something wrong?" Kida asked. Saki looked up at him and began to walk towards him.

"You've grown again, Masaomi." She giggled. Kida was began to grow warily.

"Saki?"

"Masaomi, please listen." Saki began. "Izaya… Don't go back to him."

The blonde flinched at the name as he listened on.

"He's using you! Whatever you do, don't go back to him!" Saki cried. She pointed at Mikado. "It was his doing."

"What?" Kida was taken aback.

"Izaya planned this." Kida's eyes grew. Something within him went off and anger exploded throughout his body.

"Were you part of this too?" Kida asked menacingly. "Don't lie to me."

"Masaomi…" Saki hesitated. "I didn't do anything."

"But you knew!" Kida's voice raged. "You knew it! All along… This whole time…"

"Wait, Masaomi!" Saki grabbed his hands. "I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry!"

Kida took his hands back forcefully. He turned away from Saki.

"I'm sorry for the noise Mikado." The blonde apologized and turned back to Saki. "Everything was a lie from the start wasn't it?"

The girl tried to get a word in but Kida ignored her as he walked out the room. Kida walked out the hospital, anger fuming all over his body. He stopped when he noticed Anri standing in front of him.

"Anri?" Kida's spirits lifted a little. Anri returned a glare at him.

"Did you see him?" Anri asked. Kida nodded. Anri balled her hands into fists and walked towards Kida. Kida was taken aback when he received a slap on the face.

"…You shouldn't be here…" Anri finished and entered the hospital.

After he was left alone, his anger grew again but this time, it was towards the yellow scarves. He wanted to hurt them all for putting Mikado in that condition. For making Anri and probably other classmates from school hate him. For turning him into his former self.

"This is the last time." Kida declared. "The last time anyone will ever use me."


	11. Chapter 11

Hi there! I know, I'm surprised how quickly I updated the next chapter to this too! Hope you're all are having a great holiday season. Keep reviews coming! Enjoy chapter 11 of DG !

* * *

"Horada!"

Horada and a few other yellow scarves members turned to the base's entrance.

"So you finally decided to show yourself." Horada said as he got up from the couch and hopped down the stage. "We've been waiting." He and the gang snickered.

"You…" Kida spat as he began to approach the group. "You're unforgivable!" The blonde earned laughs which angered him more. His kept his glare fixated on Horada.

"How can you say that?" Horada finished laughing. "He was the enemy…and you knew that." Horada's hand motioned the other members to surround Kida. "You traitor." Kida kept his eyes steady at Horada. Ignoring the others around him.

"I'll kill you." Kida hissed. "I'LL KILL YOU!" The teen roared as he charged towards the man. The members surrounding him began to swing bats and nail pullers at the slick blonde. Kida endured every swing that hit him and tried to stay on his feet. His hatred increased as the sounds of laughter and snickering grew.

"Take him down men!" Horada ordered. One of the members came from behind Kida and swung a bat at Kida's head, making the blonde fall. Horada clapped as he walked towards Kida. "You know." Horada fisted the teen's hair and forced him to look up at him. "Before we took him out, he kept asking about you." Kida's eyes widened.

"What?"

"He was like, 'Masaomi! Where's Masaomi!' Man, so annoying. I was so relieved after we shut him up."That hit him. Kida's eyes exploded with anger. "He was so pathetic." Horada finished and threw Kida back onto the ground.

"Say, whatever happened to him anyway? Did he d-"

Horada stopped when he heard the sound of a body hitting the ground and saw one of his fellow gang members on the floor. He looked at Kida and noticed a nail puller in his hand.

"I'll kill you…" Kida began to approach slowly.

"M-Men! What are you doing? Stop Him!"

Kida turned around and swung at every person who came near him.

"Get… Out… Of… The way!" Kida said in between swings. Suddenly, two members ran towards him at once. Kida was unprepared for the oncoming attack and received a hard hit on his leg. His scream filled the warehouse and he fell to the ground. He looked up at Horada who was standing before him and glared.

"Do you want to know what I did to him?" Horada grabbed Kida by his collar. The blonde winced as his legs dangled. "First, I bashed in his face, like this!" Horada exclaimed as he knocked Kida back onto the ground. "Next, I took my foot." Horada raised his leg. "And stomped on his puny body!" Kida brought his arms to his face and tried to cover himself. The attempt was futile as Horada kicked his arms away and stomped harshly on his chest area. Kida's vision began to blur and he tried to make out what was going on around him. "And the finisher." Kida looked up Horada and panicked. "He gave me that exact same look you're giving me!" Horada mocked as he held a gun at Kida. "Only he started to tear a little. And was like 'please don't'." Kida trembled at the sudden thought. "And do you wanna guess what happened next?"

Kida didn't take his eyes off the firearm. His life began to flash right before his eyes. He looked back on the very first day he met Mikado. Then the day he moved to Ikebukuro and how he formed this gang and how he met Saki and how he met…

_Bang_

Kida froze and opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at Horada and the gang around him and noticed that their heads were directed at the entrance.

"You know, someone should be on guard duty or something."

That voice…That voice that made his heart race.

The yellow scarves all stood still and watched the man as he slowly approached the scene. Kida closed his eyes, not wanting to see the figure at the moment.

"Men." Horada began. "Keep a lookout outside. All of you." The gang didn't ask questions and hesitantly sprinted out the building leaving Horada, Orihara and Kida. Horada settled the gun down back into his coat pocket. "I still owe you." He grinned.

Orihara returned the smile and then turned his attention to the blonde, who still kept his eyes closed.

"Hey kid! What's the matter? Show your face to him."Horada said as he placed his foot over the teen's chest. "Well? Come on!" Horada ordered as he pushed his foot down hard earning hoarse gasp. The blonde opened his eyes slowly and looked at Orihara through half lidded eyes.

"You really did a number on him haven't ya?" Orihara said as he kept his eyes on the teen.

"Yeah." Horada answered and pushed his foot down harder, making Kida squirm. "He's not so tough after all. In fact…" Horada pulled out the gun towards Kida. "When I point out the gun at him like this, he panics!"

Kida tried to move away, but the foot still holding him down prevented him from escaping.

"Goodbye Shogun." Horada readied the trigger.

"That'll be the last move you'll ever make." Horada paused and realized there was a pocket knife held against his throat. "That's enough don't you think?" Orihara kept a steady expression.

"What's the meaning of this?" Horada stammered.

"I'm not done with him yet." Orihara said as he pushed the knife slowly. "Put it down and I'll spare you.

Through Kida's blurred vision, he was surprised to see what was going on. His eyes switched back and forth between the two males as they bantered with each other.

"So the rumors were true then." Horada said. "I can see why you want him back now. However…" Horada smiled evilly at Orihara. "That's not a good enough excuse for me."

A gun shot sound filled the room and Orihara's eyes darted to Kida. It took the blonde's mind a few seconds to register what happened and suddenly he began to cry out in agony.

"You…!" Orihara snarled as he pushed the knife against Horada's throat. Horada began to laugh hysterically until the informant slice his throat in a swift motion. Once he had fallen, Orihara pushed his body to the side and returned to Kida.

"Keep breathing Masaomi." Orihara eased as he examined the blood spilling from the Kida's shoulder. The informant turned his attention to the closed entrance and heard the sound men yelling.

"Where is he! I know he's here! IZAYA!"

Orihara couldn't help but grin. "You couldn't arrive at a better time Shizu-chan. Why not say we get out of here Masaomi."

* * *

"_Izaya, what could you possibly need me for at this hour?"_

_Kida heard an unfamiliar voice. He squinted his eyes opened but couldn't make out what was going on through his blurred vision. The teen moved slightly and cried out a jolt of pain hit him. _

"_Izaya! What's going on? Who is he?" The man asked frantically. _

"_Enough questions Shinra. I'll cover all the expenses. Just fix him." Kida heard Orihara's voice. From the sound of it, he was probably standing next to him. _

"_Alright, alright." The man replied and footsteps approached the blonde. "What do we got here? Hmm… A gunshot wound? Alright, don't worry. I can treat him." _

_Kida heard the sound of a zipper unfolding and metal clicking together. A few seconds after, the unknown man approached him. _

"_Sorry if it hurts kid." _

_Suddenly, metal was stricken into his wound and the blonde cried out._

"_You'll have to hold him down or something. I can't reach the bullet if he's going to flail around." The voice directed to Orihara. There was no reply, instead, a hand took his arm and held it down by Kida's side. _

"_Alright, that should make things easier." The voice said. "Now let's get this done, shall we?" _

_

* * *

_

Okay, sorry for making this chapter short but it was necessary. Next chapter will be the last on to DG and let's just say there's going to be a surprise. Thank you for those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Please review this one if you can. I would love to hear your thoughts about the story since it's coming to an end. Well then, til next time!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry that this took a while to write! But nevertheless, here is the last chapter (or chapters). And yes, there are 2 endings. This ending I guess you can say is the 'good ending.' I'll have you guys know that I'm already thinking of a sequel for this ending. I started this fic almost a year ago so I might take a short break and write other fics for now. Oh and by the way, is it just me? Or is the Durarara english dub just as good as the original? I love it so much! For the most part, the voices are exactly how I'd picture them. Maybe not Izaya's but it sounds way better than what I had in mind. Well thats enough of me talking. Enjoy the story !

* * *

Kida woke up dimmed room. He sat up and flinched at his treated shoulder. He was shirtless and his shoulder was bandaged. Then he remembered. He looked around for the informant, hoping to get the truth from him. Then he turned his head to the window that viewed the bright city lights. The room was familiar to him. It was Orihara's room. The blonde gripped the sheets under him angrily and then sprinted to the door. He slammed the door open, searching for the informant, who was sitting at his desk.

"Masaomi? You shouldn't be walking around." The man stood up and approached him.

"G-Get away from me!" Kida yelled. Orihara had a surprised look on his face. The teen kept his head down, avoiding the man's eyes. "Were you…? Really just using me?" Kida's voice trembled. A few moments passed and Kida finally broke the silence. "Well!"

"That was the intention." Orihara finally spoke.

Kida's hands gripped his head. His eyes started to get watery and his breathing got heavier. The room started to spin around him.

"But…"

Kida looked up at Orihara, who began speaking.

"You're different from the others." Orihara went on. "I wanted to see your heart shatter in a million pieces. I wanted to see fear in your eyes. I wanted to be the person you'd come back running to. I wanted to break you." Orihara paused, then continued a few moments later. "But… When we did it, it was like you were made for me."

"Just shut up!" Kida yelled. "You're the worst! You got my friends involved in all of this!"

"Masaomi." Orihara began to approach the teen. Then suddenly, he was pushed down on the floor with the blonde straddling his hips.

Kida's eyes glared into Orihara's calm red ones. He suddenly screamed hysterically and began to punch the informant's face in.

"I'm so angry at you." Kida finally stopped. He grabbed the man's collar and glared down at him. "I'm so angry that I could probably…"

"Kill me?"

Kida froze and was at loss for words. Orihara chuckled and returned Kida's stare.

"Go ahead then."

"What?" Kida let go of Orihara's collar, taken aback by his words.

"You hate me right? I probably deserve it. And besides…" Orihara brought his hand to Kida's cheek. "I wouldn't mind dying by your hand." He dropped his hand to the floor as he stared at the blonde.

"Izaya…" Kida's voice trembled.

"I'm so glad to hear you say my name." Orihara closed his eyes. "Go ahead Masaomi. I won't mind."

The room was silent. Kida then brought his hand down to Orihara's jean pocket and pulled out the knife he always carried around. He flicked the blade out and held it over his shoulder.

Orihara opened his eyes at Kida and chuckled again, making the teen flinch.

"I love you, Masaomi. You're the only one-"

Kida silenced him by stabbing the blade down right next to the man's cheek.

"Stop…" Kida let go of the blade and covered his eyes. "Just stop!" He began to shake. "Don't say that to me now!"

Orihara was astounded at the sight above him.

"…What have you done to me?" Kida spoke. "Everywhere I go… you're always there. I keep hearing your voice… You keep showing up in my dreams…" Kida paused to clear his throat. "But you keep hurting me and the people around me. I don't know… what to think anymore."

"Masaomi?" Orihara brought his hand to Kida's blonde hair.

"Mikado…" Kida started again. "You didn't have to hurt him!" The teen yelled as he punched the informant's face again.

"So…" Orihara spoke as he recovered. "What are you trying to say Masaomi?"

Kida froze and realized everything he just said.

"I can't forgive you. Especially after what you've done to Mikado." Kida said. "I should've killed you by now." The informant slipped out from under Kida so that he was now facing him properly.

"You still can you know." Orihara said as he picked up the knife. They sat in silence as they waited for the blonde's response.

"…You're the only one I have left. And besides, those eyes of yours would haunt me forever if I kill you now."

A warm feeling began to course through the raven as he reached out and embraced the teen.

"I'll make it up to you Masaomi." Orihara hugged the blonde tighter.

"Sure you will." Kida replied blankly.

"_I can't escape."_

* * *

I'm guessing some of you are curious to know what happens to Mikado and stuff like that right? Don't worry, all will be revealed in the upcoming sequel. I've already thought of a title! Leave reviews so I'll keep them in mind when writing the new fic. See ya !


	13. Chapter 12 alternative

And this is what I consider the 'bad ending.' Personally, I like the other ending better than this but I thought this was more in character.

* * *

Kida woke up dimmed room. He sat up and flinched at his treated shoulder. He was shirtless and his shoulder was bandaged. Then he remembered. He looked around for the informant, hoping to get the truth from him. Then he turned his head to the window that viewed the bright city lights. The room was familiar to him. It was Orihara's room. The blonde gripped the sheets under him angrily and then sprinted to the door. He slammed the door open, searching for the informant, who was sitting at his desk.

"Masaomi?"

Suddenly, a vase was thrown at him and shattered. Orihara turned towards Kida who only glared at him.

"Did you really think…" Kida began as he walked towards the informant. "That I would thank you for saving me?"

Orihara didn't reply and continued staring into Kida's hate filled eyes.

"Don't you think that'd be more fitting?" Orihara ducked and avoided a punch that was thrown at him. "Easy now Masaomi. You haven't fully recovered you know."

"Shut up." Kida silenced the man. "I wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you." Kida began to approach the man again.

"Masaomi, stop this already." Orihara backed away and held his hands in front of him. "Look, if you want, I'll go over to Ryugamine personally myself."

"Forget it! There's no way I'm letting you go near him again!"

Orihara's face grimaced at Kida's words and finally started to laugh.

"I don't understand." Orihara began, making the blonde stop in his tracks. "I've done everything I could to make you love me in return and none of it worked."

"This is what it was all about?" Kida's anger grew. "You did all of this just make me love you? What kind of person are you! You don't know anything about love!" The blonde continued. "You're a sick person. This has got to be the worst thing you have ever came up with."

"I just did what I thought was necessary." Orihara replied.

"Hurting Mikado was necessary!" Kida's voice roared. "I'll never forgive you. I've had enough of you."

"You don't really expect me to just let you leave, right Masaomi?" Orihara spoke.

"I'm not staying here." Kida said defiantly. "I'll take care of you once I've recovered." Kida turned to the door but suddenly pulled back by his wrist.

"Masaomi…" Orihara gripped Kida's wrist tighter. "Don't run away again. Can't you see that you were made for me?" Orihara said with a sorrowful expression. Kida stared back at him for a moment but suddenly flared again.

"No." Kida replied coldly and pulled his hand back. He stood where he was as he waited for the informant's answer.

"I see then." Orihara looked up at the blonde's eyes with a dangerous look. "Well then Masaomi." The informant began to walk towards the teen, who backed away until his back hit the wall. "If I can't have you…" Orihara's hand met Kida's neck.

Kida began to squirm as the hand tightened and he began gasp desperately. He looked into Orihara's cold gaze and shivered.

"Can't… Breathe…!" Kida gasped as he was pushed up against the wall to meet Orihara's gaze. He grabbed the informant's hand in an attempt to loosen the grip. His toes barely reached the floor under him and shortly after, his vision began to blur.

"I-Izaya!"

The blonde fell to the ground, struggling to regain his breath. He kept his head down to avoid the informant looming over him. The said informant crouched down and brought his hand behind the teen's neck and knocked him out unconscious.

"I didn't want it to come down to this Masaomi. But it looks like you leave me with no choice."

* * *

"You received a letter in the mail today." Namie said as she tossed the envelope onto the informant's desk. "Strange thing is, it has no name or address. Orihara paused from typing on the keyboard and picked up the envelope. He opened it up and read it to himself.

_Izaya-san, _

_Was all of this part of your plan as well? I haven't seen him around lately. Is he with you? Please don't hurt him anymore. _

_Til then, _

_Saki _

'She must've left the hospital by now,' Orihara thought as he stored the note into his drawer.

"Did you figure out the sender?" Namie asked.

"More or less." The raven stood up. "I'm taking a break for a while. Don't bother me."

"Whatever you sick pervert." Namie hissed so the man couldn't hear. She sighed when she heard the door close.

Izaya entered the dark room and approached his bed. He climbed on and straddled the figure that was lying there.

"Seems like Saki is worried about you." Orihara ran his fingers through blonde locks.

"Izaya…" Kida whispered. "Please let me go." His hands were tied behind his back and a yellow blindfold prevented his vision. The raven hummed as he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair once again.

"Masaomi." Orihara paused. "Please understand that I'm doing this because I love you." The same last 3 words repeated in Kida's head like a horrific chant. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt pressure fall onto him.

"Izaya."

The informant didn't respond and instead, he wrapped his arms around the teen securely and said no more.

* * *

Like the other ending, this could have a separate sequel. I came up with some ideas already for this one as well. In the future, I'll see what I can do with this ending since it'll be a different story than the other one. Thanks everyone !


End file.
